Blackfish Saga Ska'ana Tales
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: Prequel to Twin Tides. Jesse is back, he's grown up, married and raising a family. Jesse spends an evening telling his sons stories of his and Willy's adventures.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Inspired by the movies and Animated series by Warner Bros. Note that the cartoon took place after the first movie and before the sequel. Luna and Little Spot did not appear in the cartoon if anyone was wondering if they did.

**Summary: **Jesse is grown up, married and raising a family. He spends an evening with his sons, telling the stories of him and his best bud Willy and the adventures they had together. Prequel to Twin Tides.

**Warning:** The prologue is a little depressing. Future Chapters will be on lighter notes promise.

_Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blackfish Saga - Skaana Tales<strong>

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>Once, before there were orca, lived a great carver named Natsilane. Natsilane married the daughter of a chief on a nearby island and took up residence with her family. While most of the island's people welcomed Natsilane, his oldest three brothers-in-law were jealous of his skills and were threatened by his presence.<p>

One day, while out hunting with his brothers, Natsilane speared a sea lion but the animal escaped, with the tip of the spear lodged in its skin. Even worse than missing the kill, Natsilane turned around to see his brothers-in-law paddling away, abandoning him on a desolate rock with no supplies.

With nothing more he could do, Natsilane curled up under his cloak and fell asleep, unsure of what the next day would bring. When he awoke the next day, he was met by the chief of the sea lions, who asked him a favor: the chief's son had been injured by a spear tip. If Natsilane would help save the chief's son, the chief would send him home safely, with new skills and abilities.

Natsilane removed the spear tip and the chief's son healed. Natsilane was then given safe passage home. Once he was back with his wife and family, Natsilane set to carving a great whale out of spruce wood. After a number of tries, he finally succeeded in carving the perfect creature. He launched it into the ocean and the carving sank. At first nothing happened. But then Natsilane began so say a prayer, one he had never heard before...

_...Salana Ayun Iasis..._

The words echoed over the water.

Then the water began to churn and swell and from below the waves the carving leaped out from where it had sank. But it was not a carving anymore, it had come to life and became a whale.

It had become an orca.

Natsilane ordered the whale to find his brothers-in-law and avenge their actions. The orca then sank the canoe of Natsilane's brothers-in-law, drowning them in the ocean. Natsilane ordered the orca to never again harm a human.

The villagers and the orca lived in harmony ever since...

~oOo~

Reading the familiar legend brought a soft smile to face of 47 year old Jesse Greenwood, happily married to his lovely wife Nadine, father of two twin sons Taylor and Tyler. He could remember when his old friend and mentor Randolph had told him the Haida legend of the origin of orca. He recalled all the adventures he had as a young boy, working at Misty Island oceanographic institute with Randolph, Marelene and of course Mr. Naugle, taking care of sick and injured marine life, travelling the seas. Jesse will admit one thing to anyone that since growing up and starting his own family, he missed the sea. But there was one thing he missed more than anything, or should that be anyone.

Placing the book onto the desk, Jesse sighed. He missed his best friend, his best bud and fellow trouble maker. He missed, Willy.

When Jesse was in his mid thirties, he and Nadine, his fiance at the time, moved into a new two story house in Oregon, happily settling down with their twin newborn sons, when he had gotten the call from his parents. They had gotten a call from Randolph that Willy had been hanging around the area lately.

Willy, thirty-seven years old, was spotted in a shallow cove near the camp grounds Jesse and his family visited every year. According to Randolph, Willy had been there for several days. Of course Jesse and Nadine wasted no time in going to the Islands. When they had arrived they met up with Glen, Annie and Randolph. The small reunion with family and friends was brief as they made their way to the cove where Willy was.

It wasn't a happy sight, Willy was listless, barely even moving. Randolph tells the Greenwoods that Willy hadn't moved much unless to eat, which from what the aging Haida had seen, wasn't very often. Out in the deeper water of the cove, Niki, Willy's mate, Little Spot, Willy's brother, and three other younger orca, two males and a female, which were Willy and Niki's offspring, circled within the cove. Ocasionally spyhopping to see the humans that came as well as watching over Willy who now was beached in three feet of water. Hearing a mournful cry from Niki had Jesse's heart clench like being in a vice. He knew what was happening.

Willy was dying.

Jesse waded through the shallows toward his lifetime friend, who tiredly squeaked in greeting. Placing his hands on the old orca's snout, Jesse gave his friend a hug.

Jesse closed his eyes and took a long slow deep breath, hoping his childhood ability would work one last time. Reopening his eyes, Jesse knelt into the water softly patting Willy's side. "Hey Bud, been a long time."

Fwoosh. Willy spouted mist as he inhaled. "Too...long."

Jesse swallow hard as hiss eyes began to water at hearing how tired his friend sounded. Gone was the cheerful trouble maker. "I guess there'll be no more adventures for the two of us, huh?"

Willy smiled, "I-I wanted to see you one last time, wanted...to say Goodbye."

"I know." Jesse sniffled trying to fight back the tears, "I know, bud. You-you don't need to hang on anymore, i'm here beside you."

"You'll always remember me, right?"

"Always." Jesse sobbed. Willy's breathing was slowing becoming more ragged. "I love you, Willy."

"Love you too, Jesse. I'm...glad we were...friends." Willy softly said.

"The best."

Fwoosh. "Good-bye, Jesse."

Willy spouted his last breath as his eyes slowly closed and he was gone.

Jesse didn't stop the tears as he sobbed. "Good-bye, Willy."

Willy's family each let out long sorrow filled cries that echoed over the water and into the trees. Jesse's family mourned on the beach. Jesse with tears mixing with the salty waves he began to whisper familiar words...

..._Salana ayun iasis..._

~oOo~

Jesse leaned back in his chair wiping away a stray tear as he remembered his last moments with his orca friend. Twelve years had past since his friend's death and Jesse was on the verge of a new adventure in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ska'ana** - **the Haida word for whale**. **Blackfish was the common term for orca (Killer whale) used by sailors and fishermen on the Northwest pacific coast.**  
><strong>

In the cartoon Jesse, age 12, discovered that, when his spirit was calm, he could speak to and understand animals. Yes, Willy can talk, Willy has always been able to talk, all animals can, but only those who can 'Truth Talk' can understand them.

Natsilane's story is the original telling. I added the prayer from the movie since it is not apart of the original story. Future chapters will be from the episodes of the cartoon as well as the movies and how i tie them to each other.

i wrote this Prologue while listening to "The Soft Good-bye - Celtic Women", it's not a theme but if you read and listen to the song you'll see how it is fitting.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1  Memory Lane

It took some time and pretty much every ounce of my ability to describe, but it's finally here. the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Only the twins and this idea is mine. Everything else is Warner Bros.

This chapter is the entire first FW movie in text form, minus non-important scenes so hopefully i managed to catch the scenes perfectly in this chapter. For future note each chapter of Ska'ana Tales is Jesse telling the tales of his adventures to his sons, so future chapters will be written forms of the cartoon series(_as many of the episodes i can find_) to the last 2 movies.

Without further a due.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ska'ana Tales<strong>

_**Chapter One - Memory Lane**_

Summer was in full swing as school is out, beaches are crowded, camp grounds active with bon fires and families enjoying the warm weather. The chill of winter is long forgotten with grass green, sky blue and the sun bright. Sail boats and pleasure crafts dot the coasts and lakes. Resturants open their outdoor patios to eager customers tired of being cooped up inside. In public parks kites fly high and sports played. Ice cream trucks patrol neighbourhoods and children chasing after them. While in northwest Oregon one family is on the verge of a new chapter of life and starting anew.

Jesse Greenwood sat alone in the study relaxing in a plush chair as he finish reading a book on Haida legends, a book he recieved when he was twelve. The forty-seven year old was currently living in his childhood home in Astoria with his wife, Nadine, and his twelve year old twin sons Taylor and Tyler. Leaning further back in the soft chair Jesse let out a sigh as he breathed in the fragrant scent of popouri his mother enjoy having around the house. It was a familiar scent, having been used ever since Dwight had first brought him to stay with Glen and Annie.

It was a great afternoon, weather was warm, the sky lightly speckled with billowy clouds. With the windows open birds could be heard chirping just outside in the trees that were in the yard. Aside from the children in the neighbourhood playing, shouting, screaming, just enjoying the summer afternoon, the house was quiet. Jesse furrow his brows as a thought came to his mind.

It was quiet, it was too quiet. Especially within the Greenwood household.

Jesse was off the chair and on his feet shortly after the thought left his mind. Just what were those the boys up too? He knew from experience that silence from troublemakers is never a good thing. So he headed out of the study in search of his twin sons and hoping that whatever mess they got into wasn't anything major.

After searching the small three bedroom house for the elusive duo, Jesse found them in the livingroom inside a blanket fort with a paper sign taped to the fort opening saying "T 'n' T command". The aging father chuckled as he entered the room. He could see the boys intently looking at large photo album.

"Hey guys, what do you have there?"

"Hi dad!" Tyler greeted looking up from the album.

"We found a book with pictures of killer whales," Taylor added.

"The kid in the pictures looks like us but it's not an' we don't know who he is."

"Let me have a look," Kneeling down Jesse gets a better look at the photos. He had to smile it was the photo album of his time with Willy.

"Who is he, dad?" Taylor asked.

Smiling Jesse ask his sons to move over so he could sit between the two of them. "Well the boy in the photos is me when I was your age."

"Why are you in photos with a whale?" Tyler asked.

"Because he was my best friend, Willy."

"Willy?" Taylor questioned slightly puzzled.

Tyler looked up to his dad. "How come you never told us about him?"

Jesse thought for a moment, "You know I'm not sure why I haven't told you two about him."

"Can you tell us now?" Taylor nodded vigorously to his brother's question.

Jesse looked at his sons bright eager eyes and couldn't keep back a smile. Grabbing the album he flipped the pages back to the beginning of the book to the time he spent at the marine park where he first met the large orca.

"Let me start at the beginning." The twins got themselves comfortable as they waited for their father to continue, "When I was your age I got into alot of trouble and I didn't always hang out with the right crowd. One night a friend and I...um...well lets just say we got into a lot of trouble and I got caught by the police."

"You were arrested?" Taylor asked.

"Well not exactly but I did get in trouble and had to clean up the mess my friend and I caused," Jesse explained, "turns out we had made a mess of the whale tank underwater viewing area."

"Is that when you met Willy?" Tyler asked.

"Sort of," Jesse chuckled. "When I first saw him the night my friend and I got into the aquarium. I thought Willy was a monster. With it being late at night and a storm was rolling in, didn't help. But when I saw him while cleaning up the glass I thought Willy was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen."

"Then what happened?" both boys said at once wanting their father to get on with the story.

Jesse laughed at the boys' excitement and began telling the story...

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

"Breaking and entering, vandalism, resisting arrest." Said the older african american social worker as he lead twelve year old Jesse through the child service office, "Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah I robbed a few banks." Jesse replied trying to keep his tough guy attitude as he sat unhappily in the chair.

"Real cute, I'm glad you were only out for three days."

"Aw, did you miss me, Dwight?" Mocked the young blond.

"Was Perry with you on this?" Dwight Mercer shrugged off the boy's typical behavior.

"Perry, who?" Jesse lied.

Catching the obvious lie Dwight tries to get the boy to understand no one was going to take his attitude. "Don't play. Don't be a bonehead, you know I hate telephones. I just spent forty-five minutes talking with police and that adventure park trying to keep you clean." Dwight leaned over his desk eyeing the young delinquent. "We were lucky this time. I kept your butt out of court. You have to clean up the mess you made at the Northwest Adventure Park," The dark skinned man cut off any response Jesse was going to make by continuing, "That is your probation. Any problem?"

Not liking the news Jesse said, "Yeah, why should I?"

"I don't know why I fool with you, I'm working too much overtime with you." Feigning exasperation over the youth, Dwight explains to the boy what consiquences lie ahead of him if he didn't clean up his act, "But if you split again I'm out of the picture, gone. You'll be with Youth Authority. Court supervised and controlled. They'll put you in baby jail, a lock up in juvenile hall."

Jesse started to drop his attitude slightly hearing what Dwight was saying thinking about his actions and what he had just narrowly escaped.

Feeling some compassion for what the boy been through these past years and with a sigh Dwight leaned back in his chair. "Okay, look." Dwight dropped the 'you're in trouble' tone and spoke calmly to the young blond, "Your placement is still on. The Greenwoods are okay. They don't even care about this incident."

Jesse huffed, "what's wrong with them?"

"I see." Dwight raise a brow at the boy, "Since they want you in their home, something's wrong with them."

"What do you think?" Again Jesse acted tough.

"On paper, you're still young, so you get some chances." Cutting off Jesse's smug grin, Dwight continued his speech, "Not an infinite number of chances, but a few. You get it?"

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Later that afternoon, Dwight takes Jesse by car to the Greenwood's home in a quiet residential neighbourhood only minutes from the nearby harbour. He pulls the small sedan along the sidewalk in front of the two story house. As he exits the car, Glen and Annie Greenwood come outside to greet the new arrivals.

"Anytime you're ready, big guy." Leaning on his car Dwight tries to encourage Jesse to get out of the car.

"Glen, Annie." Greeted Dwight as Jesse climb out of the car.

"Hi, Dwight." Annie replied and she and her husband joined their guests.

"How are you, Annie?" Dwight shook the blonde woman's hand.

Annie Smiled, "Good. It's been a long day for the both of us."

"There he is." Glen said as he attempted to pat Jesse on his head but the boy avoided him. Trying again to be friendly Glen tried again to welcome the boy, "Can I carry your stuff?"

"No." Jesse replied bluntly tightly holding his bag as he glared at the older man.

"Why don't we go inside and wash up? and we'll have dinner." Annie said trying to break the tension as she guided Jesse towards the house leaving Glen and Dwight.

Watching Jesse go with Annie, Dwight pulls out a group of paper handing it to Glen, "We got a little paperwork here for you." The african descent man said good naturedly.

Letting out a small laugh Glen takes the papers from the man, "There's always paperwork."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The next morning a light blue GMC pickup with 'Greenwood Auto repair' written on the doors, rolled to a stop just outside the main gates of the Northwest Adventure Park. Glen and a reluctent Jesse climb from the cab and head towards the back of the truck where Glen removed a bicycle from the truck bed. Handing off the bike to the boy, Glen leans against the tailgate as he gave directions for Jesse to get home when he was done for the night.

"Hey Jess, You know that turn right before the bridge? That's eighty-eight street." Glen said, "My garage is straight up from there. If you go six more blocks you'll be right at the house. Think you can find it?"

Jesse remained silent as he looked at his foster father, of course he could find his way back, he just didn't care about responding.

Not completely surprised by the boy's silence, Glen continued giving Jesse directions to who he was to report to once inside the park. "When you go inside you're looking for the aquatic theater, ask for Randolph."

With not so much as a good-bye Jesse got onto the bicycle and heading into the park. Glen let out an exasperated sigh as he got off his trucks bumper and watched the boy leave. "Yeah, great," the older man said sarcasticly has he tossed he hands in the air.

Inside the park Jesse rode his bike looking for the theater where Glen had told him to go, looking around as he went. Passing rides, stands and park employees, the young blond finds the theater. Dismounting the bike, Jesse heads inside bringing it with him as he secured his backpack to sit better on his shoulder. Coming from to the top of the spectator stands Jesse spots a man sweeping one of the isles.

He placed the bike against a wall before going over to the man. "Hey mister, um, do you know where I can find Randolph?" Jesse asked slightly nervous.

Pausing from his work the man replied, "Yeah, he lives in the cottage by the water." Jesse thanked the man letting him to get back to his job.

Grabbing his bike he left the theater in search of Randolph's cottage. Finding the small white cottage Jesse dropped his bike on the ground in the yard and went to knock on the open front door. Calling out Randolph's name, Jesse waited for a reply back. When no one answered the young boy entered the cottage thinking maybe the man hadn't heard him. Walking into the small home Jesse glanced around the immediate rooms but found no one there. Sighing from not knowing what to do now, the blond notices a small bookshelf with carvings on it. Getting a closer look he picks up one carving that looked like an oddly carved fish with a man impaled on its back. Jesse found it odd as he continued to look at it. He didn't hear or notice when a man entered the room.

"Well," Jesse jumped at the sound of the voice, quickly putting the carving back on the shelf as he turned to see the older native american man behind him. "The artist returns, welcome back." Randolph said, his voice neutral.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

It wasn't long until Randolph brought Jesse back to the aquatic theater with a bucket of soap water and a rag. The two went down into the underwater viewing area and Jesse got the first look at the mess his friend Perry had done the other night. Spray paint scribbles and random words, some being vulgar, covered both walls and glass. He knew it was going to take him a long while to get it all cleaned up. He silently cursed his friend's name.

"We've all become great admirers of your work around here," Randolph told the boy patronizingly, "But all good things must come an end. Time to let your...creativity flow backwards." Coming to a stop the native man turns to the boy, "You know what to do with all this?" Indicating the bucket of soap water.

"Yes, I do," Jesse replied.

"Good," Randolph said pushing off from the railing he had leaned against, "See you later." With that he left Jesse to his work.

Alone, Jesse placed the buckets on the floor and took a real look at the job ahead of him. There was alot he had to do and was not enjoying it. With a sigh he reaches into one of the buckets to grab a soap covered rag and began scrubbing. While finding the paint on the glass easier to remove Jesse notices a shadow in the tank.

"Wow," Pausing, he is amazed as a large black and white whale swims by the glass. He had never seen a killer whale before and was impressed by the size of the animal.

Wanting to get a better look, the young boy headed up top. Coming around the railing of the stairwell he walked down the stone steps of the stands and leaned over the tank water looking for the whale. The water was smooth reflecting the sun, but Jesse could not see where the animal was. He was looking so intently that he hadn't expected the whale to jump out of the water right in front of him, causing him to jump back from surprised.

Still shocked from the surprise the young blond jumped again when Randolph grabbed him by the shoulder. The older man questioned the boy as to why he was out by the tank and not cleaning up the graffiti. Understanding the boy's interest in the whale the native man didn't reprimand him. The native man leaned on the tank wall watching the large mammal swim around.

"Seven thousand pounds that one," He said pointing to the whale, "jaws powerful enough to crush bones to oatmeal. Willy gets into moods, you gotta give him his space, you know what I mean? Don't bother him, he won't bother you, understand?"

Jesse looked to the older man. "Sure," he replied. Randolph then leaves the boy and returns to work.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Several days pass and the graffiti is almost cleaned off. The underwater observation area was almost back to its semi-pristine self. Jesse, leaning on a ladder slowly added fresh paint to metal tank frame holding the thick pieces of glass. The bright clear weather outside cast rippling rays of light below the water as the sun shined. Pausing the young boy looked over the work he had done over the short time he was put on probation to clean up the mess he and Perry had caused.

"Almost finished with this place," Jesse said with a sigh. What started as a punishment the blond was starting to enjoy the work. He places the brush he had been using into the bucket of paint before pulling out the silver harmonica he kept with him at all times. As he stared into the tank and began playing the instrument, the soft melody echoing through the large room.

From within the tank Willy as if hearing the music took a mighty leap out of the water. The sight was impressive to the young boy seeing the large animal from below the water surface. Wondering if the music had been heard by the whale, Jesse began playing again. Inside the tank Willy slowly swam closer to the glass letting out his own song in response to the harmonic melody.

Completely enthralled Jesse tried to coax the large orca to come closer to the glass. "Come on, Come on," he whispered. Intrigued the orca does get closer to the glass, whether he heard the boy calling him is unknown. Jesse once more played the melody on the harmonica and Willy swam by as he made his way around his tank still singing along. It was possibly the best thing Jesse has seen his entire life and didn't want it to end for work that was almost finished.

Climbing down from the ladder and harmonica in hand Jesse headed topside to see Willy from above the water. Pausing at the top of the steps the young boy watched as the whale hung around the theater stage making squeals and squeaks that were natural orca communication. He wasted no time and climbed over the railing and headed down the theater steps to the tank.

Leaning against the wall watching the large whale casually swim along Jesse once again began playing his harmonica. Willy seemed to instantly react, making a series of clicks and moved so that his head was above the surface as he eyed the young boy. The large orca singing once more to the sound from the harmonica began swimming faster. Twisting onto his back, Willy leaped out of the water landing onto his back creating a massive wave of water. The sudden wave hit the unsuspecting marine trainer, Rae as she walked around the tank and the laughing Jesse.

Screaming from surprise, Rae, carrying a large box, stopped to yell at the orca, "Well you have a nice day too, grouch!" Jesse continued laughing as Willy went on breaching backward around the tank.

"He likes messing around with peoples heads, doesn't he?" Jesse asked when Rae came towards him.

"Yes, he does," the older woman replied clearly not amused with the orca's idea of a joke, "if I can't get him to perform, no one can. Orcas are usually nice and smart, Willy's smart and nasty." Rae smiles as Jesse's eyes followed the large whale as he swam around the tank, "you really like him, huh."

"Yeah," Jesse replied looking from the tank to Rae.

"Good," she said passing the large box to the boy, "you can help me." Confused Jesse followed.

The young blond finds himself in one of the back rooms of the theater with buckets and bins of fresh dead fish. Wearing an apron he stood in front of a counter with one metal beside of a large bucket that held the fish which had been in the box he carried. Rae stood to his other side cutting off the heads of fish that sat on her cutting board. Slightly disgusted he pulls one fish from the bucket, looking it over the fish had a torn body and definitly unappealing.

"Broken belly, toss it," Rae said as she cut up already sorted fish. Jesse wasted no time in getting rid of the disgusting fish.

Stopping from cutting she decided to show the boy what fish were good and what were to be thrown out, "look." Picking up an intact fish from a pile showing it to Jesse, "this is a good fish."

She pulled a second fish from the bucket showing the broken belly, "that's a bad fish." She tossed the 'bad' fish into the metal bin and continued cutting. Jesse found the fish gross and had a disgusted expression almost permanently on his face. "We gotta sort out what Willy can eat from the cheap crap they buy him."

"Willy's a killer whale, right?" Jesse asked sorting through the bucket tossing away the mangled fish and putting the decent ones on the counter next to the cutting board, "so will he kill us?"

Smiling at the commonly asked question, Rae replies, "No, orcas are just hunters," momentarily pausing from cutting, "Mostly they eat fish. Well, sometimes they eat porpoises, squid, birds, sharks. But what Willy really likes is salmon, that's his chocolate."

Relieved that orca didn't eat humans, Jesse went back to sorting fish. Rae watches as the boy pulls out a fish from the bucket playing with it. "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me," Jesse said his voice altered pretending to make the fish talk.

"Ready to get back to your painting?"

Caught, Jesse places the fish in the bin slightly embarassed.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Hours later, it's late evening at the Greenwood home. Everyone had settled for the night. From the second story, Jesse sneaks out through his bedroom window, using the eaves trough and climbs down to the ground. Taking his bike, he makes his way through the neighbourhood heading for the adventure park.

A harmonic melody echoes over the calm water of the whale tank as Jesse sat on the edge of the wall playing his harmonica. His reflection clear on the calm waveless water. The quiet night is interupted as Willy leaps out of the water startling the boy who was not expecting it. He watches as the large orca swims by not the least concerned about being quiet.

Completely focus on the tank Jesse was startle as a light suddenly comes on from the far entrance to the underwater viewing area. In fear of getting caught trespassing the young boy takes off running along the tank wall. The wall surface had become slippery from the tank water and moisture from the air causing Jesse to slip and lose his footing. Hitting his head from the fall he's knocked unconscious, rolling into the tank.

Randolph, coming up the stairs only seconds after Jesse fell, stops at the top of the steps and looks around the theater having heard unusual sounds. He remained there for several seconds but didn't see anything other then the large shadow of Willy swimming in his tank. Finding nothing out of place the native man takes one last glance around the tank before returning down the steps, shutting off the lights as he went.

Within the tank the unconscious boy sinks to the tank floor as the large whale grew closer to Jesse's body. After a moment of curious interest the orca began lifting the near lifeless boy to the surface, slowly moving towards the theater stage. Reaching the edge Willy precariously pushes Jesse onto the stage and out of the water. Using his nose the orca managed to roll the boy on to his back and remained beside the stage.

Rolled onto his back, Jesse immediately began coughing up water he had inhaled, gasping for breath he notices Willy beside him. He wasn't sure what to think as he stared at the large animal, shocked that he had just been saved by the whale.

"You save my life," Whispered Jesse. Willy swims off as if what he did was nothing and continue his evening swim.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

"You must have something special kid, that's why Willy didn't eat you up" Said the Haida man as he handed the cold and soaked Jesse a cup of hot cocoa to warm up. Finding the boy in the tank he had brought the young boy to his cottage to dry off.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jesse as he sipped from the mug given to him.

"Well, I don't know," Randolph replied taking a seat beside the boy on the old worn sofa, "high blood, medicine roots."

"No way."

"Then you're just one lucky little white boy, you like the sound of that better?"

"Willy doesn't have a problem with me, we...appreciate each other," Jesse said defensively.

"Appreciate?" laughed Randolph, "Willy saved your butt."

Jesse huffed defiantly at the older man putting down the mug and getting to his feet moving towards the bookshelves in the room, "you know what? I don't get why everybody around here has such a big problem with him just because he-"

"Willy does not like visitors in his tank," Randolph interupted. "Just what the heck were you doing there?"

Picking up the odd whale carving he had found the first time he was in Randolph's cottage, Jesse looked it over as he answered the older man, "I came to say goodbye." He explained, "the job is almost up, didn't want to say goodbye."

On the sofa, Randolph places his hand thoughtfully on his chin for a moment listening to the young blond explain. "Well just maybe..."

Jesse turns to the native man, "what?"

"Nah," Randolph just waves the thought off as nothing, "old indian stuff." Seeing the boy still looking over the carving Randolph gets up from the sofa and takes the carving but not putting it back on the shelf, "orcas." He said, "ever look into Willy's eye?"

Jesse nods.

"Those eyes discovered the stars long before man was even a whisper on mother earth. They can look into a man's soul, if they want." Handing the carving back to Jesse continuing, "Willy, he won't look at Rae or me." Randolph looked at the boy who hadn't looked away from the carving, "Maybe he sees you."

Not much later into the night Randolph gives Jesse a lift home. The old beat up van pulled up to the curb with a squeak of its brakes. The two look at the house seeing lights were still on. "Looks like your parents are still up," Randolph commented.

"They're not my parents." the boy replied getting out of the van as Glen and Annie rushed outside and towards the vehicle.

"Jesse where have you been?" Annie question looking over the boy for any injuries noticing that he was wet, "You're soaked!"

"I was at work," answered Jesse in an attempt at explaining his whereabouts.

Glen stood with hand on his hips disbelieving the boy's statment, "you snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to clean up graffiti," he said glaning to his wife eyeing each other, "that's an amazing story."

"I fell in the tank."

"The whale tank?" Annie asked obviously horrified turing Jesse to look at her.

"Will somebody please tell me what the heck is going on?" Asked Glen as he looked from Randolph, who just joined the group, back to Jesse crossing his arms.

"I slipped and fell in the tank, it's my fault, " Defended Jesse.

"Folks, my name is Randolph," Interupted the native man before a fight broke out distracting Glen and Annie for a moment.

Glen turned to the man shaking his hand. "Randolph, how are you? I'm Glen and this is my wife, Annie."

Randolph shook hands with Annie. "I've been supervising Jesse down at the park. He's doing a real good job. Did his clean up, helped out in some other areas and made some friends." Said the man as he helped Jesse earn a few bonus point with his foster parents to ease their anger a little, "the thing is, we could use him for the rest of the summer, if that's alright with you. Make a job of it, pay him a little something too. What do you say to that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I want to, please," Jesse begged as Glen and Annie looked at each other silently thinking over the idea.

"Finally found something you're into, huh?" Glen asked. Jesse nodded smiling.

"Well it sounds okay, but days, but no more of this sneaking out at night." Annie added giving the final approval.

"Alright, I promise I won't," promised Jesse.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The next day Jesse returns to work to find Willy being held in a net in a smaller side tank with Rae, Randolph and several other people he didn't recognize. Quietly sneaking in the back he could see that the large whale wasn't happy. Seeing one of the net tie lines the young blond pulls it hard, releasing that part of the net. He ran off and hide as Randolph notices the loose rope and began telling the others to untie the rest of the net so that Willy wouldn't get entangled.

Rae and a man in business wear rush across a gangplank having left the area to talk demanding what had happen. Willy, free from the net swims out into the main tank getting as far from the net he could. Jesse, satisfied with what he had done, comes out from hiding only to bump into Randolph.

"I saw what you did."

Jesse looked at the older man. "So?"

"So nothing," replied Randolph, glancing at Willy who was now happily in the larger tank. "I'm sure Willy is greatful."

Not saying anything further the native man walks past the boy leaving him to his small victory.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Meanwhile, Wade, a large balding man is walking through the park with another man dressed in a full suit, the owner of the park, Dial.

"The whale is still not performing, we're getting deeper into this and Rae keeps saying we have to expand that tank."

"Very nice," The owner commented sarcasticly, "This is what I get for bringing the animal in to boost business. Why don't we just move him into the Ritz Carlton so I can tack it onto the five thousand I just dumped into his latest insurance premium."

Wade laughed, "That whale is worth more dead then alive."

The owner paused in mid step as he turned to his assistant."It will cost at least a hundred thousand to expand that psychotic malcontent's playpen," Dial said."Oh God, I hate that whale."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The warf was a flurry of business as crowds garthered around various tables selling fish caught that day. The fish market was aloud with noise of venders calling out to would-be buyers, customers chatted amongst themselves. The wooden dock was slick with water and the air smelled of fish and salt water. Out into the harbour varior ships and boats travel too and from destinations. The many fishing trollers sat moured to the docks waiting for their next voyage out to sea. Many vendors tossed fish back and forth from each other for packagine to quicken sales time between customers. Vendors made a big show of it to the tourists as they snapped photos of verious fish being tossed in the air and over their heads.

Jesse stood by a near by vendor talking to the owner, "Got any left over scraps or anything? You want taken off your hands."

"Might have," the vender replied wondering what that boy wanted them for.

"Well I got a really special friend name Willy," Jesse explained.

The vendor gave the boy an odd look, "Why would he want scraps?"

Nervously Jesse replied, "Well...he's a whale."

"A whale?" asked the vender surprised.

A few moments later the vendor hands Jesse the bundle of fish. The boy thanks the man as he carries his prize to his bicycle that leaned against the railing.

"Jess-man," the blond looked up from his bike when heard his name called. Perry who was Jesse's partner in crime excused himself from his friends as they continued along the dock. Hoping over the railing he greeted the younger boy, "what's u,p man? New clothes, new gig?"

"Staying with some people." Jesse replied.

"That's cool," said Perry as he followed Jesse back along the warf, "what happened to ya that night, man? I saw ya get popped."

Reminded that he was left to clean up the mess of that same night, Jesse answered, "Not much, had to clean up all our mess." he shrugged non-chalantly, "I'm working there now."

"They looking for me?" the taller boy asked.

"Nah," Jesse shook his head.

"Cool," he paused, "yea it's a total drag, man. Sorry."

"No sweat." Jesse reasured with a pat on his older friend's back. "So where you've been staying?"

"Dayton set me up, I'm working for him now. Looking out for cops and stuff, ya know." Perry said, "I mentioned ya to him."

Seeing Jesse hesitate, Perry added. "I can hook ya up if you want."

"I gotta think about that," Jesse replied as he mounted his bike.

"Snooze you lose."

"Stop by sometime, huh," offered the younger boy, "see yea around. I gotta bail."

"Alright man," Perry said as both boys shared their persoanl handshake in farewell.

Perry stood on the dock as Jesse rode off.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The calm water of the tank was churned as Willy swam around amusing himself in the afternoon sun. His fluke creating large waves behind him.

Jesse watches the whale as he made his way across the theater stage with the wrapped fish he had gotten down at the warf. Unwrapping the paper he picked up one of the fish and tosses it into the tank. He pulled out his Harmonica from his shorts pocket and began to play letting Willy know he was there. He watch as Willy swam to where he had thrown the fish thinking it would be eaten. With it held in his mouth, Willy brings the discarded fish back to Jesse who sat confused with the orca's action.

"What's the matter Willy?" Jesse asked retrieving the fish from the whale, "I thought you liked these things."

Willy remained at the stage edge, mouth open to be offered the fish, not concerned that the human didn't know what he was suppose to do.

"Well, um you're suppose to eat it like this," Jesse proceeds in showing Willy how to eat the fish. "See?"

Willy shakes his head with a squeak and opened his mouth waiting.

"No?" A look of understanding crossed Jesse's face as he finally understood what it was the whale wanted. "Ooh, you want me to put it in your mouth." Willy nods enthusiastically with a squeal.

Hesitant Jesse wasn't sure about this. "I'll make a deal with you," Jesse said thoughtfully, "Don't bite my hand off and I'll give you the fish, okay?"

Willy merely sat there with his mouth open continuing his squeaking waiting for the fish.

Taking a calming breath the boy knealt down and tossed the fish into Willy's waiting open mouth. Willy submerged momentarily to eat his snack. Jesse was excited to have fed his friend and offered a second fish to the orca. As Willy swallowed his second fish, Jesse glanced around to see if anyone had been watching before returning his gaze to the whale. Cautiously moving slightly closer to Willy, the boy reached out his hand towards the orca. Ever slowly Jesse drew his hand closer hoping it would be bitten off. As if knowing what the boy intended, Willy closed the gap between them and touched his nose to the boys hand.

Jesse was exstatic, he was touching a whale. Petting Willy's nose the boy noticed that orca skin felt rubbery and smooth. It was a magical moment to Jesse, he couldn't believe that he was petting such a huge animal and that the whale was letting him. Removing his hand the blond thought it was best to move on in case someone caught him.

"Well buddy, I gotta go," Jesse said as he gather up the paper that held the rest of the scraps he brought. "We'll save these scraps and fishes for later."

Willy watches as the boy picked up the bundle and walked away. Not wanting to be left alone he follows Jesse along the stage. When the boy looked back at him, he rolled on to his side.

"What? You want to go with me?" Jesse asked amused watching the whale roll over and raised his fin in the air. "Oh I can do that too."

Jesse copied Willy by raising his left arm. Switching the bundle of fish to his other hand, Jesse raised his right arm and watched as Willy rolled to his other side and raised his other flipper. Jesse laughed as Willy seemed to copy his movements. Jesse began waving his hand and Willy began to wiggle his fin to mimic.

Pushing a metal dolly full of equipment, Randolph spotted Jesse on the stage with Willy. Pausing the older man watched as the boy began spinning around, to his surprise when he saw the orca do the same thing and began spinning. Not wanting to interrupt the duo, Randolph quietly called Rae outside.

"What?" Rae whispered when she joined the native man. Randolph didn't answer and just pointed. Rae was astonished at what she saw. The two watched as Willy mimics Jesse.

"Looks like Willy found himself a soulmate." Said Randolph. He and Rae have a laugh as Jesse and Willy were sticking their tongues at each other.

"Jess," Rae whispered as she approached the boy not wanting to desturb them. When Jesse looked up at her she added, "Can you feed him?"

"Sure I can feed him," Jesse answered getting up to retrieve a fish from the paper bundle he set down. selecting a fish he proceeded to toss one into Willy's waiting mouth. Seeing Rae's happy approval Jesse offered a fish to her, "you wanna try?"

Rae hesitates for a moment and takes the offered fish. When she went to give it to Willy, the whale immediately showed his distaste and submerged. Rae slightly disappointed andJesse who was confused watched as Willy raised his tail suddenly. He began tail slapping succeeding in getting Rae as well as Jesse wet.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Later in the day after helping Rae with training Willy, Jesse was invited to Randolph's cottage. The older man lead Jesse into the living as he walked over to the small table in the center of the room. Picking up a small novel he handed it to the boy. The book was a hard cover of Haida folk tales. Jesse took the offered book from the native man and looked it over, intrigued by it.

"What's this?" Jesse asked as he looked at the strange symbol that lay on the cover.

"I thought you would like to know what we're dealing with," Randolph explained, "My father gave it to me."

"Thanks," Jesse said, touched by the gift.

"It's Haida."

"What?" The boy gave the older man a confused look.

"Haida is the name of my people." Randolph replied as he moved further into the room to sit on a chair, "Three hundred years ago there was so many fish in the water, my people only had to spend one day week gathering food. Everyone ate like kings."

Jesse sat on the sofa listening to Randolph tell his tale. "What did they do the rest of the time?" he asked.

"Carved and painted totems, played music, told stories," Randolph gave a small chuckle, "made babies."

"Sounds good to me," said the boy.

"Ska'ana," Said the native receiving another confused look, "it's the Haida word for whale."

Moving to join Jesse at the sofa, Randolph continued his story taking the book from the boy and opening it to a specific page, "Natsilane was a Haida who live a long time ago before there were orca whales. Hunting fish with the other warriors, young Natsilane lost his way and found himself all alone. While he was searching a fierce storm began. Natsilane couldn't find shelter anywhere, but the otters came and took him away down deep under the water where he was safe for the night. After the storm, Natsilane again searched for the braves. But all he found was a huge log. He began carving a great beast in the log and tried carrying it to the ocean. Finally, he found some water, but it wasn't the ocean. The great carving sank to the bottom of this and disappeared. Natsilane sat and watched and waited and said a prayer he'd never heard before...Salanaa eiyung ayesis..."

"...Salanaa eiyung ayesis." Jesse said as he continued the story to Annie later that evening, "He kept saying this prayer. It was so weird, he never heard it before. Then it got really crazy, because the water started flying out and then this commotion started happening. Out of the water came the carving, but it wasn't a carving. It was a whale like Willy. He flew all the way down to the ocean, like a bird. Natsilane, he went after him down to the beach he got on his back and rode him all the way home."

Holding the orca carving Randolph gave him Jesse sat on the end of his bed next his foster mother as he finished the story, "Isn't that cool?"

"Very cool," answered Annie having enjoyed listening to the story, she pointed to the carving in Jesse's hand, "What is this?"

"It's an orca, like Willy," Jesse said holding his carving as if it were precious, "Randolph gave it to me. It's from his tribe."

"It's beautiful," Said Annie commenting on the small carving. After a moment pause she stood up and handed the book back to the boy and moved over to the door. "Well, you get some rest." She paused in the door way, "sweet dreams."

Jesse bid his foster mother good-night as he moved over to crawl into bed, gently placing the book and carving on the side table by his pillow. Laying down he stared at the orca carving and said a prayer, "Salanaa eiyung ayesis."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The next day the fish market was once again busy with customers and vendors. Men shouted to each other as they tossed selected fish in the air over customer heads to each other. As a large salmon was thrown through the air the second vendor was interrupted in his catch as Jesse who stood in waiting jumped forward and caught the fish. The vendors shouted as they chased after the boy.

"Hey kid! You took my fish!." shouted the vendor as Jesse ran away laughing. The vendor was cut off as a customer stepped in front of him leaving the theif to escape.

Jesse cheered as he rode his bike over the bridge with his prize sitting in the bucket tied to the handle bars. Taking the salmon to the marine park, he climbed up a feeding tower that stood high and over the tank. Holding the salmon by the gills Jesse held it above the water as Willy's large bulk made his way over.

"I got your chocolate, buddy," Jesse called as Willy leaped out of the water straight up towards the offered fish. The fish dropped into the open maw of the orca as he came back down into the tank with a great splash. Randolph and Rae laughed joyously as they watched from the stage.

Throughout the day Jesse, with the assistance of his older friends worked with training Willy to do tricks. Jesse tapped just in front of the orca's blowhole a couple times. With a hefty blast of breath of air, Willy knocked the hat the boy was wearing right off his head. The trio of humans laughed as Randolph caught the strewn hat keeping it from falling into the tank. The training continued well into the late afternoon and into evening.

The evening Jesse sat in the stands watching his friend swim around his tank. He watches as Willy stayed around the far end of the tank closest to the ocean. The orca spyhopped and made an odd crying sound as he came out of the water. This mournful sound echoed in the theater leaving Jesse confused by the action.

"What's the matter?" Jesse said to himself trying to understand his friend, "what are you making that awful noise for?"

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Couple of days later Dial made a visit to the aquatic theater to see what progress what made on the whale's training. He and his assistant sat in the stands watching as Jesse and Rae, who stood off to the side, begin the performance routine. Jesse gave the orca signals and flawlessly Willy responds to them from spitting water at Jesse to going around the tank spiting water at the invisible crowd. Willy's trick varied from tail slapping around the pool, belching, waving, barrel rolls.

Jesse cheered as Willy followed each cue waving his arm in a circle telling the large orca to barrel roll. Randolph and Rae watch in anticipation as Jesse signals Willy to breach on his back at the far side of the tank where the crowd would be. The excitment grew for each cue Willy followed without fault.

"Now come to me!" Jesse called as he gave the final signal, "Willy!"

Without missing a beat Willy's massive bulk leaped from the water as he beached himself onto the stage. Raising his fluke the orca concluded his performance as the back wash flowed off the stage.

"And that gentlemen is our show!" Exclaimed Rae happily.

Willy waited as Jesse gave a blow of his trainers whistle before he wiggled himself back into his tank. Randolph, Rae and Jesse cheered and celebrated for completing the show for Dial.

"So you can do all that again?" Dial asked waving his hand indicating the performance he had just seen as both Rae and Jesse stood in front of the park owner.

Jesse shrugged as he nodded the afirmative to the park owners question, confident in Willy's abilities.

Dial sighed."What you and Rae want cost a lot of money, I have to be sure."

"Do dogs pee on brick walls?" was Jesse's profaned response earning him an alarmed look from Dial. Rae smacked the young boy on the arm for his comment. "I mean, yes sir. Sure we can do it again. Any time."

Forgiving the boy's first answer Dial still seemed skeptic but after looking to his assistant for advice in proceeding the park own came to a discision. "We'll set it up." Dial said feeling pleased at the idea of making more money.

"Yes!" Rae and Jesse cheered having received approval.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The day of the first public performance was upon faster than imagined. Crowds of people poured into the park, cheerfully excited to watch the whale show. An orca mascot wandered through the sea of people handing out balloons to children and advertising the Willy Show.

"You'll have a whale of a time when you see me at The Willy show." Laughed the mascot passing out flyers with show times.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys! Please take your seats. "The Willy Show" will start in five minutes." said the announcer as the aquatic theater stands began filling as more and more guest arrived. Quickly the seats were being taken as families sat to wait. "Just a reminder to please remain seated at all times during "The Willy Show". If you wish to buy Willy souvenirs, our gift shop has a great selection. It's open all day, right outside the Aquatic Theater."

Dial stood among the growing crowd smiling as he began to see dollar signs. He was going to make lots of money on this show and couldn't be more happy.

Below the stands in the underwater viewing area children and parents began filing in, hoping to catch glimpses of Willy in his tank. The shouting and cheering of children rose in volume as more and more people arrived crowding around any available space aroung the large glass windows. The sound was so loud that Willy who waited anxiously in a small side tank could hear it as it began to bother him. So long had he had the solitude of the quiet tank he wasn't use to the crowds. Children banging on the glass windows and shouting surely were not helping the matter. The sound echoed and reverberated through the water like having drums banged right by a person's ear.

Backstage, Jesse was nervous, it was his first time going in front of so many people. Rae soon joined the young boy in the backroom.

"Lots of people out there. You nervous?" Rae asked excited for the first show.

"N-no," Jesse replied trying to hide just how nervous he really was. With a knowning smile Rae said nothing but handed the boy a small bag. Jesse took the offered bag. "What's this?"

"A little present from Randolph and me." Said Rae as Jesse opened the bag and removed what was inside.

"hey cool." It was a trainers whistle, his very own whistle. Jesse was overjoyed about the gift. "Thanks, Rae." Jesse said putting the whistle around his neck receiving he hair being ruffled before she left the room.

Once again the announcer broadcasts to the crowd that the show was soon to begin. Testing out his whistle Jesse notices as a second person enter. "Hey Dwight, how you been?" Jesse greeted his case worker.

Dwight laughed shaking the boy's hand, "Jesse, now this is exciting, man. I'm real proud of you." receiving praise from the older man helped ease some of Jesse's anxiety.

"And now the Northwest Adventure Park proudly presents The Willy show!"

Rae with her microphone steps out on stage and greets the excited crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen presenting the superstar orca of Northwest Adventure Park, let's hear it for Willy!"

The crowd roared with cheering as Randolph opened the gate the kept Willy in his tiny lagoon allowing the orca to swim out into the larger pool. Jesse nervously walks on stage as the large whale made his way around the tank, he too feeling as anxious as his human friend. Applause and cheers was deafening in the theater.

"This could be big," said Dial as he looked around the stands at all the people, "this could be big."

"And this is Willy's friend Jesse, ladies and gentlemen," Rae continued addressing the crowd. In the stands Glen, Annie and Dwight cheered louder showing their support to the boy. "Jesse and Willy have a very special show for you."

In the tank Willy continued to swim around his enclosure confused by all the sounds. Squeaking nervously he swam by the observation windows looking at all the humans who crowded around them, shouting, cheering and banging on the glass. The frightening noise didn't seem to stop, leaving Willy unsure what to do. He all but ignores Jesse's attempt to call him over to the stage as the strange sounds drown out the splashing of water of the boys way of calling the whale.

Noticing Willy's odd behaviour had Jesse worried, "he's not into it. Somethings wrong."

"Try something simple, I'll talk," Whispered Rae encouragingly as she raised the mic to her mouth once again addressing the crowd. "Willy is a twelve-year-old adolecent orca. He is 22 feet long and weighs in a little over three and a half tons."

Randolph who stood backstage grew concerned as Willy still wasn't responding to Jesse. Eventually the large orca made his way to the stage in front of the boy, squeaking and clicking his distress. Jesse began talking to Willy hoping to get the animal to cooperate unaware of the whale's growing uneasiness. Again Willy began clicking and grunting shaking his head in frustration that Jesse did not understand what was bothering him.

"Willy, this is important to us. Please, Willy! Please! Don't blow it." the boy pleaded to the whale. Willy started to make his crying sound still trying to get the boy to stop the loud noise.

The crowd grew unsettled as it seem to take too long for the show to begin. Rae quietly begged for things to proceed without issue. "Come on, Willy."

Finally with much coaxing Jesse managed to get Willy to seemingly cooperate. With his confidence renewed Jesse stood up and gave the first signal.

But Willy didn't respond. Not getting Jesse to understand Willy merely swam off around the pool. The banging on the glass continued. Exasperated and losing his confidence, Jesse didn't know what else to do as he looked to Rae and Randolph for advice.

The crowd grew restless and angry, some guests began booing and yelling at Jesse to get off the stage. They had spent money to see the show and not the whale swimming around his pool. Agitation grew as more and more visitors grew upset. Then in an attempt to coax the whale to perform people began clapping slowly in an ecouraging beat.

It was no use, Willy just became further upset as he picked up speed as he made his way around the tank. Seeing the change in his friend's behaviour Jesse tried to get the whale to calm down, but Willy ignored him. He was obviously upset as he squealed angerly at the noise coming from the underwater viewing room.

"Like every great performer, sometimes Willy gets stage fright." Rae tried to explain hoping to pacify the crowd.

Jesse was in a whirlwind of emotion, he didn't know what was bothering Willy, the crowd was becoming angry and he wasn't able to repeat the show he had done for the park owner. Everything was becoming a mess. While Willy tried scaring off the humans making the horrible racket by baring his teeth at them, but it didn't work. Confused, anxious and feeling like a failure, Jesse gave up. He ran off the stage upset for not getting Willy to perform.

Rae tried to call Jesse back but just let him go. Watching the boy take off into the back room, Randolph felt disappointed for the boy who had work so hard. At boys exit the crowd booed louder, angry that there wasn't a show and feeling ripped off. Glen and Annie felt downcast seeing how miserable Jesse was for not getting the orca to perform.

Willy grew more and more agitated the longer the noise kepted up. He had finally had it, with a strong push of his tail he rush faster at the glass. Kids continued pounding on the windows unaware that they were causing the whale's distress. They were not aware at just how upset Willy had gotten, excited that he was coming closer towards them.

Jaws wide open, angerly squealing and clicking Willy rushed at the viewing glass at full speed. The crowd screamed in horror as they finally realized that Willy was not being friendly but was headed for collision with the glass. With a hard impact the agitated whale slammed into the window effectively scaring the crowd off.

Spectators in the stands stood in concern having watched the whale rush at the wall. Screams of the crowd having been in the underwater viewing area were heard as children and parents ran up the stairs hurrying to safety. Dial and Wade grew concerned, what had just happened? As the viewing area evacuated, Wade quickly ran down into the observation area to find out what had happened forcefuly making his way against the stream of fleeing people.

Below ground, Wade saw just how bad it was. From the impact Willy caused a large leak in his tank walls. A steady stream of water escaped from a bolt that had held the walls and glass of the tank together. A seal had broken and now the water leaked out. Defeated Wade stared into the tank unsure just what could be done. He knew Dial wasn't going to be happy at the news.

Backstage unaware of what had transpired, a disappointed Jesse was finishing getting dressed. Rae tried to comfort the boy trying to get him to understand that things like that happened, but Jesse wouldn't listen.

"He just wasn't ready." Rae consoled, "That wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything..." She didn't get to finished as Jesse stormed out of the room.

Jesse ran from the park kicking rocks and just about anything in his path taking his frustration out on it. Coming to a trashcan that was bolted to a post, Jesse focused his anger at it, kicking at it trying to break it off.

"Jesse!" Dwight called as he and the Greenwoods followed the upset boy, "I hold it, you kick it."

Ignoring the man, Jesse gave the trashcan one hard kick finally dislodging it from the post. He watched as it bounched and rolled down the seaside hill.

Glen and Annie came to comfort their charge. "Jesse," Annie said softly, "It's takes a lot of courage to do what you did, to work with an animal that's so big and strong."

Jesse sniffled as he tried to fight off the tears.

"Maybe that whale doesn't want to be a performer." Glen offered in suggestion. "Look you gave it your best shot. You worked real hard and did everything you could."

"And we're very proud of you," added Annie, " I'd get a little nervous too, if I had to do tricks in front of those people."

Not caring for the Greenwood's comfort Jesse stormed off to sit on a bench by himself staring out to the ocean below. Dwight offered Glen and Annie to talk to the boy and made his way to sit next to Jesse on the bench. Glen and Annie left the two to talk as they wandered up the hill.

"So what's up?" Dwight said trying to connect with the boy, "The show wasn't..."

"Screw the show," Jesse interupted angerly, "and screw the Greenwoods."

"So now they're against you too?" Dwight challenged.

"Just like everything else."

Dwight didn't back down. "You know I don't think you have such a bad thing with the Greenwoods, Jesse."

"Then you go live there," the boy shouted angerly, just why can't the adult leave him alone, he thought. "I'm sick of this place. I'm going to find my mom."

"You mean hit the streets again."

"No, I'm going to find my mom!" Jesse threw back at the case worker.

"Yeah right." Dwight drawled, " The state and federal government can't find her."

"I'll find her." Muttered Jesse.

"When will you get it?" Dwight said growing tired of the boy's attitude, "Your mom isn't coming back. Forgot the day she dropped you off at our door step? Forgot about that? I remember. Turned around and drove away. Didn't look around, didn't slow down, didn't even look in the rear-view mirror. Sound like somebody's mama to you?" The older man paused to let it sink in, "You got two people who want to be your friend. That's more than your mother ever was. You could use a friend right now, son. Because if you go off on your own, you are going to end up losing, big time. You got that?"

"Dwight, shut up and leave me alone!" Shouted Jesse as he took off away from the adults who tried to comfort him.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

That evening Jesse, with a packed bag goes to the park to say good-bye to Willy. With the noise long since stopped and the crowds long gone, the orca was once again back to his normal self. Sensing a change in Jesse's demeanor Willy tried to cheer up the boy, but was unsuccessful. Jesse didn't want the animal's pity and tried to get the whale to leave him be, tossing the toy he had made out of rope and soda bottles. Willy at least gotten the boy to acknowledge him and went off to quietly fetch the tossed object.

Like a dog comforting its master, Willy brought back the toy coutiously not wanting to upset the human any further. He knew something was wrong with his friend but didn't know what he could do the cheer him up.

"Yea, now you want to mess around," Jesse said angerly, as the whale drops the toy on the stage, "so what happened today? You choked, didn't you?"

Again trying to help the boy cheer up, Willy began spraying water at Jesse. Trying to get the boy to play with him any thing to get his friend out of his bad mood.

"Quit it," Jesse ordered the orca trying to get him to stop, but Willy kept on spraying him. "Better stop that. Quit it! Willy!"

Willy stopped.

Pulling out the training whistle, Jesse showed it to the troublesome whale, "See this? It's going bye-bye and it's never coming back." And he proceeded to throw the whistle in the darkness. It was then that Willy began to make that crying wail he had made during the show. "Don't start that now."

Willy fell silent as Jesse picked up his bag. "I'm out of here, going to California." The large orca as if understanding began to shake his head as if to say to the boy not to go. "So you have a good life." Said his good-bye Jesse began to leave the aquatic theater and leaving Willy behind.

Losing his friend all Willy could do was return to his lonely life in the park. While the young human left he went to the far end of his tank closes to the ocean as he began to hear sounds.

Jesse paused from walking when he suddenly heard squeals and wails. Wiping his nose and sniffling the boy turned once more to looks at his friend thinking the sounds were coming from him. But it wasn't Willy who made those sounds as he once again began making that crying wail. Wanting to see what it was Willy seemed to be crying too, Jesse spotted the decorative Lighthouse on the stage. Climbing the ladder he stood at the top and looked out towards the see as Willy continued his mournful cry.

"Wow," Gasp Jesse. Out in the moonlight bay were several orca, wild orca, spyhopping and calling out as if answering Willy's cries. "It's your family."

Jesse couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. Willy was so close to his family and yet he was too far. It was both amazing and sad. As he watched the whales in the bay Jesse suddenly hears a sound, like a gurgling hiss type of sound like something hot in water that came from behind him. Looking over his shoulder towards Willy's tank, he saw flashes of light and the odd sound from below the water. Climbing down the ladder Jesse headed down into the underwater viewing area.

There around the tank window was Wade and several men Jesse had never seen before. One of the men held a torch as he placed the white hot flame to the tank causing sparks to fly when it made contact. Jesse was confused by the mens actions as he watched. It didn't take long for the hot flame to heat of the metal bolt that secured the glass and tank wall. The man holding the torch stepped aside as a second man placed a chisel on the bolt that been torched. He began hitting the chisel with a hammer. The sound of metal colliding echoed until the bolt was pried free and fell to the floor. Jesse hid as the men finished what the were doing and lefted the observation room.

Jesse came out of hiding as soon as the men were gone and once again heading into the obsevation area, to see just what the men had done. As soon as he stepped in to the large room Jesse watched in shock as a large amount of water sprayed through the cracks that were once water tight. Already a foot of water filled the room and it was rising fast. He had to get help and had to get it now.

"Randolph! Randolph!" Jesse called as he banged on the native man's cottage door furiously. He had wasted no time running to get the older man's help. "Randolph! Wake up! Randolph!" Jesse continued pounding on the door as it seemed to take forever for the older man to answer."Wake up, Randolph!" Jesse gave the door one last hard pound as finally, Randolph answers the insistent banging and opens the door, he didn't get a chance to asked what the emergency was as Jesse spoke, "There's a hole in Willy's tank."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The sound of metal creaking as water continued to pour through the cracks of the tank window. Now there was two feet of water and it was still rising as Jesse and Randolph can down the stairs. Willy hovered around the glass looking in to see what was causing the sound.

"They're trying to kill Willy!" Jesse shouted over the noise as he climbed through the railing and into the water.

Randolph got his first look at how serious the situation was. "Wade was with them?"

"Yeah." Replied Jesse and handed the piece that had been hammered off to Randolph, "and they dropped this."

Randolph eyed the object placing it where it had originally sat, "It's part of the tank!" the older man said unhappily, "Dial's trying to collect the insurance money. Willy's worth a million dollars."

"A million dollars?" Jesse exclaimed as he looked though the glass at the orca who stared back at the two humans. The boy suddenly got an idea. "Randolph, let's free him."

"What?" the native asked not believing his ears.

"Let's free, Willy." the boy explained enthusiastically, "We can take him down to the bay and put him back in the water."

Randolph couldn't believe what the boy was suggesting, but then he really thought about it. It couldn't be any worse then the slow death that awaited the whale if he remained in the tank. It was decided, with a mischievous grin Randolph agreed, "I never liked this job anyway."

Several minutes later Rae pulled through the back gate of the park in her blue Volkswagon. Randolph and Jesse pause momentarily to acknowledge her arrival as Rae rush over to them.

"It was no accident. Dial's trying to kill Willy." Randolph said in explanation not looking away from putting together the whale sling that laid on the ground.

"So we're putting him back in the ocean," Jesse added.

"You too?" Rae asked incredulous that the young boy was getting involved.

"And you." Replied Jesse.

"And me?" Rae pointed to herself dumbfounded.

"That's right, lady," Randolph confirmed.

Rae couldn't believe it. "Just wait a minute," she said trying to collect her thoughts thinking there had to be a better idea than stealing Willy.

"All I know this whale is going to die if he's dried out too long." Said the native man. "His tank is way beyond repair."

"He's got a family out there and I heard them," pleaded Jesse. "Don't you get it? He's homesick, that's why he acts so weird."

"Jess-"

"Rae, they tried to kill him!" Cried Jesse. Seeing the desperate look on the young boy's face had Rae consider her options Randolph asked the boy to hand him the thick cable he was holding as the older man continued putting together the sling.

"Randolph, did you call the police?" Rae asked giving up convincing them to reconsider their idea.

"What good would that do? If we don't get Willy into water, he'll die." Stated Randolph determined. Before Rae could respond Randolph cut her off, "Rae, either get the heck out of here or go turn on the number two pump."

Rae stuggled for a moment before she finally came to a discision and rushed to the pump controls and truned the large red wheel. It squeaked as she turned it. Water rushed from the pipeline into the pool.

Randolph started the nearby tractor while Jesse connected the cabled to hook attachments. Raising the crane slightly, Randolph waited as Jesse and Rae manuvered the sling over the edge of the pool before he lowered it down into the water. Jesse then stood over the gate coaxing Willy to go through using a fish. Willy unconcerned swam through the opening and into the smaller lagoon eyeing the submerged sling that floated in the water. Once the whale was through Randolph quickly closed the gate.

None too soon as the presure of the water finally caused the viewing glass to break under the strain. The water bubbled through the gate mesh and as the observation room began to fill with water. Worried for Willy's safety, Jesse jumped into the pool hoping to convinced the whale to go into the sling. The water level began to drop fast and time was running out. Jesse pleaded with the orca, begged him to get into the sling. Slowly, Willy did as asked and swam into the sling as the boy guided him.

Moving as fast as he could Jesse dove under water to retrieve the cables and secured them to the hooks. Both Randolf and Rae struggled to hold the ropes that kept teh sling from sinking as the water left dropped and Willy's weight pulled the sling down. One by one the cables were secured and the sling was ready to be lifted out of the water. With the hooks in place Randolph rushed to the tractor and immediately started it up. Slowly and carefully he raised the crane arm, lifting the heavy whale from the tank as Jesse sat on the edge of the sling taking a ride along with Willy.

Willy squealed in excitement as he was removed of the quickly draining tank. Jesse patted and rubbed the orcas back reassuring the large animal.

"It'll be okay buddy," Jesse said quietly continuing patting the whale, "it'll be alright."

Willy let out a low squeal that sounded like the word 'home'.

Randolph waited in the cab as Rae and Jesse pushed the whale trailer underneath the suspended orca. Once placed the native man began lowering the sling onto the trailer as Rae guided his movements and keeping Willy from getting pinched and bumped. The trailer heaved as the massive weight was place on it nearly threatening to collapse. Jesse and Rae instantly began checking to see if the orca had been injured in the process.

Randolph joined the two as they completed their check. There was one problem they forgot about. "How are we going to pull it?" He asked as realization dawned on the other two.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Jesse and Randolph both grunted as they struggled to push the large GMC that Glen owned, trying not to make any sound as they "borrowed" the truck. As the vehicle rolled further down the incline it began to pick up speed. Both boy and man had to quickly jump into the cab before it rolled too far.

"Hurry, hurry!" Jesse shouted as Randolph place the keys in the ignition and started the desiel engine.

"I'm hurrying!" Randolph shouted back switching the truck into reverse and turned it around with tires squealing, knocking over trash cans in the process.

The noise instantly woke Glen from sleep as he rushed to the window. He couldn't believe it, unable to do anything he watched as his truck vanished down the road. Immediately he went into the kitchen and called the police. Annie who was also woken up went to check on Jesse while her husband filed the report.

"License plate number 52Zebra34Baker...that's right," Said Glen to the officer on the other end of the phone line, as Annie came rushing into the kitchen calling his name. "Just a minute," he said to his wife, "Just now," Glen replied to the officer's question.

Annie pulled the phone away cutting off the conversation, "Jesse's not here. His things are gone."

Glen stood shocked, as if things couldn't get much worse already.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Carefully Randolph hitched the trailer to the Greenwood's truck, rushing to secure the trailer he told Jesse to take care of Willy. Jesse immediately began spraying the orca with water doing his best to keep him from drying out.

"What do you think? Do we go straight to Dawsons marina?" Randolph asked Rae.

"Yeah, It's the only ocean access for miles." She answered, "Better stick to the back roads though."

Meanwhile as they were preparing to head out to the Marina, Glen and Annie made their way to Glen's shop. Entering the building the quickly head for the office. Switching on the CB radio, Glen spoke into the mic.

"Jesse, this is Glen," he said, "If you're there answer me. Jesse, This is Glen, are you in the truck?"

"Jesse please, answer us!" Annie pleaded through the mic. "Jesse, are you there?"

The call went unheard as Jesse, Rae and Randolph were busy outside the truck. Neither of them heard as the Greenwoods continued calling through the truck CB radio. Jesse hosed down Willy while Rae did medical check up on the orca. Randolph finished securing the trailer hitch making sure it won't come loose during travel.

Tossing his tools into the truck bed he shut the tailgate. "Okay, let's go!"

Rae packed up her medical kit as Jesse secured the spray tanks and sat down on the trailer next to Willy's head, do his best to reassure the whale. "It'll be okay, boy.

"Jess, we won't let anything happen to him," Rae said as she reassured the young boy. "I promise."

As quickly as they can, the left the park. Randolph drove the truck through the gates and onto the street, diesel engine rumbled. "What do you think?," Randolph confide with Rae, "the old forest road?"

Rae looked back to the trailer behind as she replied, "yeah, it might be the least conspicuous."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

"Nobody steals a whale." Dial said as he spoke into the phone. It was Wade on the other end having woken up the business man.

"But I'm telling you the whale is gone." Wade replied through the phone, "The trailers out of there, the forklift had been moved. And that big mouth trainer and the Indian must have done it."

Dial leaned back on his sofa as his plan suddenly became complicated. "This is a disaster," he sighed.

"But why?" Wade asked.

"Because we don't have theft insurance on the whale! That's why!" Dial shouted into the receiver before adding, "Call Wilson, tell him to bring his crew down."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The GMC continued hauling the trailer as it rounded a bend before turning onto an old dirt road. Randolph carefully maneuvered the truck along the path trying not to get anything that might flight back and hit Willy. Rae sitting next to peered at the road ahead as she notices something.

"See that?" she asked as the truck rolled to a stop.

It was a tree, having fallen some time ago judging by the plant growth along the trunk. The road was blocked off as the tree was too large to move with out heavy equipment. The trio all inspected the blockade.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Asked Jesse worried that they won't be able to get Willy to the ocean.

Rae sighed not know what to do.

"We'll have to back up," stated Randolph as there was no other choice.

Rae stood along side the truck holding the flashlight lighting the road edge so Randolph could see what he was doing. Jesse stood by the trailer watching the wheels as the truck began to reverse its course before climbing back onto the trailer to watch its progress.

"Okay," Rae guided keeping her light in front of her as Randolph slowly backed up the truck and trailer, "Keep going."

Jesse sat next to Willy trying to keep him calm as Randolph struggled to see the road in the dark.

"Watch it Randolph!" Rae suddenly shouted as she spotted the trailer tires slipping in the soft terrain. "Stop!"

The trailer was slipping further down the slope as both Jesse and Rae shouted to Randolph to stop reversing. Partly hanging off the road the trailer stopped moving as the excitement caused Willy to start crying. Rae immediately went to check on Jesse and Willy as she looked over the trailer. Randolph ran to the back of the truck just seeing how bad things were.

"Maybe we should try taking it forward," The older man suggested.

Rae eyed the native man with a hard look, "If the trailer tilts any further we'll lose him, Randolph," She said softly.

Jesse sat on the trailer continuing to calm and reassure the frightened orca. They were in trouble.

As the trio tried to solve their dilemma, Glen and Annie were canvasing the area stopping at places that were still open for information on their missing truck and hopefully Jesse's whereabouts. Pulling into a One Stop gas and convenience bar they pulled to a stop as the station clerk stepped out the convenience store.

"Hey Brody." Glen called to the man.

"Hey Glen," Brody greeted.

"You heard anything about a stolen pick up?"

"It's yours?" Glenn and Annie nodded. Leaning forward Brody asked, "the whale yours too?"

Annie's eyes widened, "The whale!"

"What?" Glen said at the same time. Did they just hear that correctly?

For several minutes Randolph and Rae try to get the trailer back onto the road. Jesse spent that time wetting down Willy so he wouldn't dry out. Randolph pushed as hard as he could against the trailer, his feet slipping on the loose soil. He tried and tried but the trailer wouldn't budge as Rae pressed the accelerator down causing the rear tires of the truck to spin as they could get any traction.

After a few moments of not getting anywhere, Randolph gave up as he became exhausted. Rae shut down the truck and ran to check on the older man. Jesse stood out of the way with a concerned expression, they had to do something. Willy was getting weaker.

"We definitely hit some kind of low," Randolph said tiredly and short of breath . "No question about it."

"We need help," said Rae feeling defeated.

They did need help and Jesse knew who to call.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Glen and Annie had remained at the gas bar waiting for any news on Jesse's whereabouts. Annie sat worriedly in a chair absently stirring her coffee while Glen spoke with Brody and another man.

"Glen? Annie? You guys there." Glen rushed to the CB radio the instant he heard Jesse's voice with Annie right behind him.

Thank God, Annie has thought hearing the young boy. She had been worried sick, worried that he had gotten hurt.

"Glen?"

"Yeah, Jesse." Glen replied when he picked up the mic.

Several minutes later, the grey station wagon drove along the dirt road as both the missing truck with an orca on a trailer and Jesse who was helping Randolph dig out the trucks tires. The car came to a stop and Annie wasted no time to climb out and rush to Jesse when he made his way to the Greenwood's car. Glen followed quickly behind and he wasn't happy about what was going on.

"So what's going on?" Glen demanded angrily, but at the same time relieved the boy was alright. "What the heck are you doing with my truck? And this whale?"

"They tried to kill, Willy," Jesse tried explaining.

"Kill the whale?" said Annie.

"So we're putting him back in the ocean." Continued the boy. Glen didn't seem to believe him so Jesse pleaded to his foster father, "Glen, help us. Help us and I'll do anything, Anything!"

Glen leveled a look at Jesse, "What is it you think I want from you, Jesse?"

"I don't know. I don't know what you want from me." came the reply as the young boy was on the verge of tears in desperation. "Look, I gotta look out for Willy and I gotta do what's best for him. Understand?"

Seeing the desperate look on the boy's face had Glen see a side of the boy that he hadn't seen before. All because of the whale Jesse was finally opening up to Glen and relying of him for help. Hearing the tired cry from Willy Glen heaved a sigh as he knelt to inspect the problem.

"Please, Glen, please," Begged Jesse. "I'm asking for your help. He's gonna die."

Glen stared at the upset boy, sighing when he spoke, "There's a ten foot length of chain and winch control behind the seat in the truck. Go and get it."

Smiling, Jesse ran to give his foster father a hug, thanking him before he ran to the cab to get the chain and winch. Annie couldn't keep the smile off her face. Rae and Randolph were relieved to get help. Rae returned to spraying water on Willy.

"Behind the seat," Randolph said as Glen walked past, "the only place we never looked."

It wasn't long until the mechanical grinding sound of a winch retracting the chain cut through the silence of night. Glen stood out next to the chain. "Come on," He said motioning his hand signaling Rae to bring the truck forward.

Rae sat in the driver seat with her eyes wide thinking that any wrong move could cause the trailer and Willy to tumble down into the ravine. Behind her, Annie sat with Jesse as he kept spraying the orca with water talking to him, trying to keep him calm.

"Keep going!" Randolph shouted from the trailer tires, "Jesse, hand me the other board."

"Annie, keep him wet," Said the boy as he handed his foster mother the sprayer. "Coming up!" he called grabbing a board. He jumped off the trailer handing it to Randolph, who then laid it just in front of the tire. Slowly inch by inch the trailer was back on the road.

"Annie!" Glen called out shutting down the winch now that the trailer wasn't at risk of falling.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Move your car and lock it up."

Glen at the wheel, Annie sitting beside him , carefully backed the truck along the dirt road. Randolph and Rae stood in the bed of the truck while Jesse remained with Willy. Finally they were on their way and none too soon as it has been hours since the orca was removed from his tank. They had to move quickly for dawn was just on the verge of arriving.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

With the drawback of the trailer getting caught had shorten the window of opertunity Jesse and the other had. Dial and his crew of men we're on the charge. There were only so many places they whale could have been taken, but it was Dawsons Marina that was the closest.

With his Corvette leading the way, Dial and his men crossed the bridge over the harbour, determined to find and get his whale back. With the risk of his plans to kill the whale as stake, the money hungry businessman will stop at nothing.

Now he just had to find the whale.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Willy wailed as the truck came to a red light making his discomfort known. Rae concerned for the orca leaned down to talk to Glen through the open drivers window. "Look, we got to wet Willy down completely. He's getting too dry." She said, "The sun's almost up, we don't have much time"

"Okay, I know a place we can go," replied Glen turning the truck at the lights.

Those that were out and about had a strange sight to see as the blue GMC hauling an orca whale on a trailer pulled into a self serve car wash. Jesse sat beside his friend continuing to reassure the upset orca.

Unaware of just how close things were getting neither Jesse and his friends nor Dial notice that they were only seconds from running into each. After Willy was pulled into the car wash and out of sight of the street, Dial and his men rushed by.

With the power washer going, Rae hosed down Willy with as much water as she could while the timer on the machine still ran. Randolph stood off to the side holding the hose so it would not be in the way as Jesse would not leave the orca's side. Glen and Annie watched from within the cab just wondering what they had gotten themselves into. With grins on their faces as silent agreement was made, no matter what happens they wouldn't regret getting involved as they supported their foster son with a mission that was important to him.

"Jesse, open his mouth," Rae said hurriedly still spraying the water over the orca. Jesse did as asked giving Willy the signal for him to open his mouth. Willy did so and Rae was able to spray the water into the open maw of the whale.

Rae finished hosing down the orca. "Alright lets go." she said.

The truck pulled out of the stall slowly as Randolph directed. A couple of fishermen heading to the warf, passed through the other stall having seen the truck and cargo pulling into the lot.

"Nice, whale." One of the men commented, startling Randolph who had not expected anyone to walk by. Neither one of the men seem at all surprised about seeing the orca.

"Thanks," Randolph replied as he climbed onto the truck.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

It was now light out, the sun still had yet to rise above the horizon. The GMC finally made it to the seaside road that lead to the marina, but they were running out of time. Willy was getting weaker, having been out of the water for the entire night. Beside the orca, Jesse grew increasingly worried for his friend. Willy whined his discomfort.

"We gotta hurry! He's not doing so good!" Jesse shouted to Rae and Randolph.

It wasn't long until the gates of the marina was in sight, but it was too soon to celebrate. Standing in waiting at the gates was Dial and his men. They had gotten to the marina first and laid in wait for the whale "thieves" to arrive.

Glen slowed the truck to a a distance from the gates and Dial's men. It seemed as if it was all over, they can't possibly get Willy to the ocean without being stopped. Hope almost seemed to vanish at the sight of the blockade.

On the trailer Jesse pleaded. "Please Glen! Hurry!" He shouted. Beside him, Willy grew weaker.

Glen contemplated his next move, unsure of how to get by the barricade as he watched Wade waving him to stop. Hearing Jesse still begging him to hurry, Glen looked to his wife asking a silent question.

"Go for it," Annie encouraged as Glen shifted the gears of the disiel truck and stomping on the accelerator.

The engine roared as it shot forward aiming directly for the gate. The sudden action had Dial and his men jumping out of the way as to not get hit by the truck as it sped by. Wood splintered and flew in all directions as the blue GMC crashed through the gates leaving bilwildered goons in the wake.

Glen manuvered the trailer to the boat loading ramp and reversed it into the water. Dial's men quickly recovered and made their way to them. Water splashed in all directions as the trailer was submerged. The sponges cushioning Willy's form on the rough trailer were too light and began to float away. Jesse stood waist deep in water still standing on the trailer as Willy was refloated. Randolph and Rae quickly got set up to help Jesse to get Willy out of the sling. Rae quickly began with her medical check to see if Willy was alright.

Annie and Glen began to climb out of the truck to find themselves in ankle deep water. Glen was not happy that over shot the distance in his haste as his truck too was partly submerged. The cab of the truck didn't take long to fill with sea water as the Greenwoods open the doors. There wasn't much they could do about that as their first prioity was getting the orca to sea as Dial's mean were quickly making their way over. They didn't have long.

"Come on, boy, come on!" Jesse earged having seen the men. "We got you in the water, now gotta do your part."

Willy wasn't moving.

"Stop them!" Wade was heard as he ran, "Don't let that whale get away!"

Jesse grew even more worried as his friend wouldn't move, "Randolph, why isn't he moving?" The boy asked almost desperate, "you said when we got him down to the water that he would be okay."

"I don't know, Jesse," Randolph replied, he too was worried about the whale, "He's been out of the water a lot longer than we thought."

Water splashed as the goons finally arrived. Jesse pushed as hard as he could to hurry the whale to freedom. "Go Willy!" he encouraged. Behind him Dial's men were causing a uproar as Glen and Annie tried to stop them from getting passed

The area behind the truck was chaotic as people fought to stop each othe. One group trying to stop a whale from being freed the other tried to stop the first group so the whale could be freed. Jesse yelled as he was grabbed and pulled away from the orca. Randolph and Rae left Willy's side to help the boy who struggled in Wade's grips as he was hauled away from the orca. Rae lept on a man who was heading for the trailer. Randolph truggled as one of the goons pined his arms from behind.

"Let Jesse go!" Annie shouted from the truck bed as she reached for Wade's jacket stopping him.

Angry Glen rush to aid his foster son. "Let go of my boy," He said as he slugged Wade.

"Jesse tell him to go!" Annie shouted as she tried to pin Wade to the truck. Randolph managed to flip his attacker over his shoulder and into another man while Glen and Rae fought with the other men to keep them from going after Jesse.

Jesse swam over to the trailer shouting to Willy. "Go Willy, come on, please go," the boy begged as he pushed with all his might to get Willy out of the sling.

Finally after a long wait, Willy moved. Having regained his strength and with the water for buoancy the orca moved off the trailer. Slowly the whale moved away from the noise and fighting. Holding onto the orca Jesse encouraged and praised Willy as he continued to move away from the trailer.

The water became deeper and Jesse knew this was where he had to part ways. "I love you, Willy." Jesse said as he let go of the orca. He tread water watching as Willy continued heading out into the harbor and hopefully to sea.

"Go, Willy, Go!" shouted the others as they continued to hold of Dial's men. They watched as the whale made his way to freedom. The orca's bent dorsal was all they could see as Willy swam further and further away. They cheered along with Jesse having succeeded.

But it was short lived.

Two small fishing vessels sat at the mouth of the marina. They moved across the mouth trailing nets behind them creating a blockade to prevent the whale from leaving. Jesse was devastated, there was no way Willy would make through in time. The group watch as both boats passed each other effectively closing the exit off.

Dial stood smuggly on the ramp as Wade and the rest of his men made their way out of the water. "That whale's not going any where." He said, "The water is twenty feet deep, those nets will touch bottom, and close it in."

"No," said Jesse as Willy's dorsal fin vanished beneath the surface. Glen and Annie pulled the boy out of the water and onto the truck. They watched helpless as Willy still continued on/

Willy swam towards the nets as the men on the boats shouted and slapped the water with oars, sticks and other objects. He bumped into the nets themselves hoping to swim through them, but it was no use. He then moved away from the nets and boats to look for another way.

Seeing this, Jesse immediately jumped off the truck and headed to shore. He ignored his foster parents calling to him as he ran along the marina shore. The had to be something he could do. He called out to Willy trying to get the whale away from the boats and away from the nets.

"Come on, Willy! Follow me to the break water!" Jesse shouted running, "Get away from those boats, they're dangerous!"

As if hearing the boy, Willy moved away from the docks and boats and headed in the direction Jesse was heading. His large body cut through the water like a life as his tale powered him forward. Willy followed Jesse further into the marina.

"Come on boy, come here," Jesse said having ran along the break wall and reaching the water. Kneeling down he splashed the water coaxing the orca to him. Willy came closer to as far as he could to the boy.

"I'll miss you." Sniffled Jesse as Willy wailed in response. "Don't forget me, okay? I won't forget you."

Fwoosh, Willy spouted as he floated in the water.

Jesse sobbed unable to keep from crying as he continued to say his good bye to the orca. "Say hello to your mom for me. I really love you, boy. I believe in you. You can do it. You can be free." Willy nodded as is if in reply. "You can jump it," said Jesse determined as he gave the signal to jump.

With one more spout of air Willy bobbed in the water has he turned, his fluke again pushed him forward. He moved along the break wall following as Jesse ran along calling out, encouraging him, believing in him. Willy turned away from the break wall seeing the boy climb a top the wall.

At the boat ramp both groups stood in suspense at Jesse wondering just what it was he was planning. Jesse continued running along the break wall find a place where he knew Willy could jump over. He scattered resting gulls as he made his way through.

He came to a stop a much lower section of the break wall and turned to see that Willy was swimming away from the wall itself. "Come on, Willy! You only have to do it once! Just once!" Jesse called thinking Willy was ignoring him.

With one last spout of air Willy vanished beneath the water leaving his wake trailing behind. Below the surface Willy kicked with his fluke swift and powerful slowly moving faster as he distanced himself. Turning around he continued the speed through the water building momentum.

"Randolph, have you ever seen him jump that high?" Rae asked nervously standing chest deep in the water beside the native man.

"Things can happen." He replied.

Jesse stared at the water unable to see Willy. He hoped the orca would make the jump, no he believed Willy could do it. "Salanaa eiyung ayesis!" Jesse whispered not breaking his intense stare into the water and with a strong swing of his arm he once again gave the signal for Willy to jump.

"Salanaa eiyung ayesis." Prayed Randolph as he stared believing in Willy to make the jump.

...Salanaa eiyung ayesis...

The words seemed to echo through the air as if it were a spell, casting it's power. Jesse stood firm on the wall putting any ouce of power he had into the prayer as it continued to echo. The air seemed to thicken with suspense as everyone was unable to take their eyes off the water and breaker wall.

...Salanaa eiyung ayesis...

With powerful strokes of his tail Willy swam hard and fast. Water sprayed as the orca broke through the surface taking a mighty leap into the air, higher then he's ever jumped before. Higher and higher he rose. To everyone's shock they watched as Willy leap high over Jesse who still stood firm, and high over the wall.

Jesse cheered as the massive body of the orca soared over him. He cheered as Willy landed with a massive splash into the sea on the other side. Willy had done it, he had jumped. He was now free.

Dial and Wade stood shocked, jaws slack. They could not believe what they had seen.

Glen, Annie, Rae and Randolph cheered and celebrated in amazement and joy. It was a remarkable jump and Willy had done it. They couldn't be more happy.

Dial stood in defeated stupor. He was ruined, without that whale he could not have it perform and make money. Without that whale to be killed by "accident" he couldn't claim the insurance money. He was ruined, by a snot nose brat. He was defeated by that whale! "God, I hate that whale."

Jesse watched happily on the breaker wall as Willy breached as if he too were celebrating his freedom. The boy's happy smile soon drooped to a small frown as he realized this was really good-bye. Saddened he still looked out to the sea, no longer able to see Willy who had vanished beneath the waves. "Good-bye, Willy. I'll miss you. I hope we can see each other soon." Whispered Jesse as tears spilled from his eyes, "Love you."

"Hey, Jess," Annie said softly as she and Glen joined the boy on the breaker wall.

With a small smile Jesse turned to his foster parents. "Thanks guys," He said, "Thanks a lot." He then embraced both parents in a hug. Hearing the almost human crying of Willy in the distance, Jesse looked out to the water. "So long Willy."

"Hey," Annie said quietly run her hand through the boys hair motherly, "let's go home."

Jesse looked up to his foster parents and answered. "Okay."

Somewhere as the sun began set, illuminating the sky in a warm orange glow as is sunk lower behind distant mountains, the evening silence was broken. Calm waters were pierce but black knife like dorsal as one by one orca broke the surface.

Fwoosh, the sound of their breath filled the air.

One after another dorsal fins cut through the water as each orce came up for a breath. The large towering fin of a large male to the smaller fins of females and calves, one by one they were silhouetted by the fading light. Among this group of orca they welcome the return of a missing family member as a familiar bent dorsal too broke though the surface.

Fwoosh.

Then they were gone.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

When Jesse ended his story on a memorable happy note, a day like so many he would never forget. Coming back from the past the older man had to laugh as he spotted the wide eye expressions his sons had.

"That's how I met Willy," Jesse looked from boy to boy happy to see they were not bored hearing about their dad's childhood.

"Wow, dad," Tyler said, his jaw hung slack in amazement, "You were so cool!"

Taylor second his brother's statement smiling brightly as he nodded. Jesse laughed at his sons reactions to the story.

Jesse laughed, "I guess you could say that."

"Did you ever see Willy again?" Taylor asked wanting to hear more.

"Well..."Jesse began thinking about his past. He had a lot to tell and the boys both seem interested. With a happy sigh he gave his sons a warm smile. He made himself comfortable and turned the page of the photo album.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Seriously it took me forever to write out that movie scene by scene. It took up so much energy to write i have to take a break from Twin Tides next chapter in order to get my creativity back. This is also 100x more than i've ever written for one chapter...kind of not looking forward to the next chapters i plan to write.<p>

_**Side note:** _For US residents only Free Willy the animated series first season is available on Amazon and itunes direct download. Those of us that aren't US...we get to grumble and stare jealously. There's also Portuguese dubs of the episodes on youtube for those that speak the language.

_please ignore any spelling mistakes this literally killed my spell checker and fan-fiction's spell checker i tried to catch all i could find...too exhausted._

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Rate it! Lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2 Truth Talker

**Sloth:** Hey guys sorry for the delay, been caught up with work and recovering from christmas in retail...would not wish that on my worst enemy. As i mentioned in Twin Tides, i now have the episodes of the cartoon so when i can between work i'll get them written out. Just so you know every line they say is in fact the actual lines from the cartoon and books.

Unfortunately Warner Bros. Had encrypted the episodes to not be able to be converted or uploaded, so i won't be able to get them on youtube. The first season is still available on Amazon and itunes for US residents or if you're like me and have US friends use their itune account and buy them, remember you need a US itunes card to purchase them. so if anything offer to pay your friends to get it.

Many thanks to my pal Laryssa for the great fan art!

That said here's Chapter 2 of Ska'ana Tales and the first episode of the cartoon. please note that from now on until the i get to the second movie i will not be having those mini scenes with Jesse and the Twins as it will be a continuous story.

Without further a due, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Free Willy - Ska'ana Tales<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Truth Talker**

Jesse had gotten settled as comfortably as he could in the small fort, built originally for two twelve year old boys. With the twins on either side eagerly waiting for him to tell more of his adventures with his best friend and equally adventurous orca, Willy.

"It wasn't long after that I got to see my best friend again," Jesse began as he flipped the page of the album to one that held pictures of him and his foster parents standing in front of their new home. "Your grandparents and I moved to the San Juan Islands soon after and lived in a large cottage home that Glen had gotten from a relative."

"How soon after did you see him again?" Asked Taylor.

"Almost immediately," Jesse answered with a smile, "Our home was right on the shore of Misty Island. One day I was helping Glen fix up the boat house for his business, we were taking a break for lunch and sitting on the dock. I played the harmonica a lot as a kid and one song I played while I was working at the theme park."

Tyler with wide eyes said, "So Willy heard the song and came!"

Jesse laughed, "Pretty much, it was a surprise like no other to go from eating lunch to practically having an orca in your lap. We spent everyday after that together, when I went to school Willy would go out to sea to find food or visit his friends."

"So cool" the twins whispered to each other.

"A couple years after moving there, Randolph had gotten me a job at the Misty Island Institute for Oceanic Research," The forty-seven year old thought back to that day, remembering some moments as if it were happening right that moment, "Though my first day impression didn't start off to well."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

It was afternoon on Misty Island when Jesse rushed home from school, it was close to summer and school was almost finished. That was far from young Jesse's mind at the moment, there was only one thing that took precedence over everything.

Dropping his bicycle next to the front deck off the house, the young blonde boy ran across the yard, removing his jacket, bag, shoes and socks along the way. Turning the corner of the boat house, he had removed the jeans he was wearing revealing that he wore his swimming truck underneath. Leaving his t-shirt on, Jesse continued his mad dash to the dock, grabbing his mask and snorkel along the way. Running to the end of the dock Jesse jump high and far out to the water.

He never touched the water as a massive Orca jumped from beneath the waves and caught the young boy on his back before diving below. Jesse held on as Willy jumped in and out of the water just enjoying themselves. With a final leap the two friends dove below, under the sea to swim among the coral and rocks. Jesse changed position from riding on Willy's back to holding onto his dorsal as the young orca swam in and around the kelp.

Jesse loved to swim with his best friend. Willy once more leaped from the water and diving once more as his friend held on tightly to his dorsal fin. Jesse released his grip of the orca's bent fin, watching as the whale continued to swim in around the rocks eventually losing sight on where Willy had gone. Looking from where he float, Jesse couldn't see any sign of the black and white whale as he waited for his return. His focus ahead of him Jesse never saw the object behind him until the last minute.

The boy turned sharply as the sound of a orca squeal right next to him. Startled, Jesse's vision was filled with the massive black form of Willy. The blond boy quickly calmed down and swam up to sit just in front of the orca's dorsal. With a happy squeal as if laughing at his own prank, Willy began to swim off towards the surface with the human.

Fwoosh. Willy expelled air from his blowhole as he broke the surface taking a new fresh breath of air. He remained at the surface just casually drifting along with the current.

Removing his mask, Jesse too inhaled a fresh breath of air, "ah, this is just the way we like it huh, Willy?" Jesse asked his friend, leaning back against the bent dorsal. "I'm glad Annie and Glen decided to move near the ocean. Glen loves working on boats and Annie is so busy at the newspaper. It leaves plenty of time for us to have fun."

Willy splashed his tail on the surface and squeaked with delight, as though he understood everything Jesse had said.

"Out here we're completely free, with the whole ocean to ourselves. Nothing to do but-" The sound of a watch beeping interrupts what Jesse had wanted to say. "uh-oh! I'm late for my new job!"

Leaning over to look his large friend in the eye, Jesse pointed his finger in the direction he wanted to go and shouted with urgency in his voice."Yo, Willy, let's go!"

Unsure what was so urgent, Willy wasted no time to swim off. With a strong sweep of his tail the orca rocketed forward almost causing the boy on his back to fall off. But Jesse was no novice and quickly regained his position and held on as the orca rushed off.

OoOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

"Ahem, 70% of the Earth is ocean, so we have a big job here at the Misty Island Institute," said Mr. Naugle, the director of the institute as he spoke to a group of potential investors, clearing his throat he continued his speech as a video of the local sea life played on the projector, "We study all the animals that live in the sea and in the forest along the shore. It's all part of the Misty Island oceanic part."

Turning off the projector and switching on the light the director again cleared his throat and addressed the group, "Now then lets walk out to the healing pond, where sick animals get expert care." Leading the group from the room the grey haired man checked his watch for the time, "oh, I see it's feeding time."

The healing pond was alive with activity as various creatures wandered around the decks and in the small lagoon. A small group of ducks waddled and quacked across the dock as one flapped its wings as if it were in an animated conversation with his fellow ducks. The noisy fowl waddled past one of the institute's marine specialists, Marlene as she carried a small box of medical supplies.

Having placed the new box onto a table, Marlene went about her duty of feeding the animals staying in the pond. Coming across a small sea turtle with a bandaged flipper she paused to pick it up, " Not so fast, Speedy" Marlene said as she placed the runaway turtle into a nest box, "That leg won't be better for another week or two"

Marlene's feeding duties was again interrupted as the resident sea lion returned from a swim and began barking to get attention as she slowly dragged herself onto the dock. "The old injured sea lion trick, huh?" Marlene said not falling for yet another attempt at getting a free meal. "Sorry, Lucille, only sick animals get fed. Mr. Naugle's orders." Moving the feed bucket out of the sea lion's reach.

Lucille, was a sea lion that lived at the institute. She was very curious and always getting into mischief. Begging for food was a daily routine of hers. She barked at Marlene as if to continue her "injured" routine, holding up a flipper as if to show where she was hurt.

Marlene chuckled at the attempt, "I know, Lucille has a boo-boo."

Lucille groaned in reply adding to her ploy.

"Well, okay, just one," Marlene said giving in and pulled out a small fish from the bucket and tossed it to a suddenly recovered Lucille.

Lucille quickly swallowed the treat happily.

"Well, this is the healing pond." Came the voice of Mr. Naugle as he lead the tour from the main building. "paid for by your very charitable donations. It's filled with little animals that need that need your help. When they are better they simply swim out to sea."

At that moment Willy, with Jesse on his back, jumped out of the water. The small group of people shouted in surprise and terror as they were splashed.

"Oops, sorry, excuse the whale," Jesse called out as waved to the group.

"That's not just a whale, that's a killer whale,"Marlene accused pointing a fish at the blond boy as Willy swam up to the dock far more calmly than his entrance.

"It's all right. Everything is under control." Mr. Naugle assured the people as he ushered them back into the building. Many of them sighed with relief. Mr. Naugle glared at Jesse and Willy before joining the group inside.

"What's everybody afraid of?" Jesse asked Marlene, not seeing what the big deal was. "It's only Willy."

Willy happily squeaked at the sound of his name.

"Willy?" Marlene replied, not at all liking the young boy's carefree attitude.

"Yeah, he's my best bud." Jesse answered, patting the orca, who squeaked.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but you'll have to get your "bud" away from the healing pond. Animals come here to get help, not to be a killer whale's lunch!" Marlene snapped angrily as she tossed a pelican the fish she was holding.

Lucille watched pitifully as other animals were getting fish and she wasn't. Apparently not caring that there was an orca close by as she tried to steal the remaining fish Marlene had, forcing the dark skinned woman to hold it up out of the thieving sea lion's reach.

"Aw, Willy wouldn't hurt a fly," Jesse argued. "He's just a big pussycat, aren't you, Willy?"

Willy "smiled," showing his big razor-sharp teeth.

Lucille wasn't amused as she barked loudly at the orca. The sea lion then slapped the orca hard on his nose leaving Willy bewildered by the sea lion.

"Oh, Lucille, watch out!" Marlene shouted worried for the sea lion, who walked over to her and continued barking from behind Marlene's legs.

Jesse laughed, "Willy's just teasing." The blond continued lounging on Willy's back, truly not seeing any issue, Willy squealed in response. "She'll have to get use to your dry sense of humour, huh Willy?"

Lucille merely glared at the orca.

"Say, you're not the new kid that Randolph hired?" Marlene said eyeing the boy.

Just then, Randolph, the Manager of the institute, walked over. "Ah, Marlene, I see you've met Jesse. He's going to help us take care of the animals here."

"Hi Randolph, sorry we're late," Jesse greeted his friend finally joining the adults on the dock. "But Willy and I will be on time tomorrow and everyday for the rest of the summer, right bud?" Jesse winked to the whale, who squeak and squealed as he nodded.

"Jesse will be a big help to us around here, Marlene" Randolph explained as he gave an eagerly waiting Lucille a treat.

"We need all the help we can get, that's for sure. But he has to keep that killer whale away from my babies," Marlene said, pointing to the sick animals.

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse replied.

"Everything will be okay, right Jesse?" Randolph asked pointedly, knowing full well of the boy's attitude towards authority.

"I just said 'yeah, yeah'" the boy responded not liking how everyone was thinking Willy was going to hurt the other animals.

The sound of a truck horn caught Randolph's attention away from Jesse. "Come on, Marlene. We have to unload the supply truck." the older man said, "Jesse, you can start by feeding these fish to the animals."

Marlene and Randolph headed over to a truck to unload, leaving Jesse to his job.

"She doesn't like us, does she?" Jesse said as he grabbed some fish and turned to feed the animals. Grabbing a couple more fish he gave them to Willy, "Ah, who cares, right Willy?"

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Meanwhile, out deep beneath the waves, fish scattered in terror as a large silhouette appeared from the dark depths. Made of metal, propelled by engines, it was no natural creature of the sea, it was a submarine, near silent as it glided through the water. Large menacing fins protruding along the bow of the craft that stretched from the nose to partly along the sides, cutting through the water like a knife.

Within the craft, on the bridge, sat a lone figure. Staring out through the large glass windows of the submarine, fist clenching. "Is my mining robot ready?"

"Yessss, ssir," replied a gelatinous creature as it handed the man a canister.

Taking the canister, the man pressed the nozzle on top and sprayed the contents into the joint of his right arm. Mechanisms shifted and moved as the man flexed his mechanical arm. "Here's where we dig: The Misty Island Oceanic park," The man explained pressing a button on the console in front of him, turning on one of the many monitors, "Three hundred thousand square miles of government-protected seabed. Untouched since time began."

On the screen was the aerial view of the Misty Island Institute. A targeting cross-hair was smack dab in the middle of the healing pond. The screen then switched to a schematic of a unfriendly looking machine.

"My cyberbot mining machine can process two tons of gold baring ore every minute. It'll be like ripping money right out of the earth," the man eagerly explained his plan, "and if that rotten whale shows up, I'll take care of him too." Pressing a button the screen switched to the design schematics of an advance torpedo, modified to chase after a specific target. " A whale seeking torpedo!" He clenched his mechanical fist tightly in restrained anger. "I owe that bucket of blubber for what he did to me."

The submarine continued on through the water, passing the tranquil coral scenery. Seaweed and anemone rocked in the current as small fish flitted in and around. "Prepare the mining bot." The Machine ordered. Large hull doors on the belly of the submersible shifted and opened revealing a smaller mechanical craft. Mechanisms hummed as the mining bot lowered from the sub interior.

As the mining bot separated from the hatch the headlights switched on, illuminating the seafloor ahead. Engines whirred to life pushing the vehicle further into deeper water. The man pressed a button on the console initiating the mining program, the cyberbot began lowering toward the sea bed. Four struts extended from the belly of the mining bot supporting the craft as it settled. Sand and sediment billowed in a cloud from the impact of the landing. Fish swam around unaware of the machines presence as two claw-like arms stretched from either side of the cockpit.

The arms began digging and scraping through the soil scattering the schools of fish. The digging increased causing the cloud of debris to grow larger and larger, killing any fish caught within it. The serene background became a suffocating prison with the wildlife caught in the middle of it.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

The Healing Pond was quiet this time in the afternoon. Jesse was finishing feeding the injured animals that currently called the pond home. As he worked, his best bud, Willy was taking lazy laps around the small cove. Amusing himself while Jesse worked.

Lucille investigated the various barrels and buckets looking for fish. Hoping to trick Jesse into giving her food. Seeing only one fish left in the bucket, Lucille thought it was her lucky break. That is until Jesse gave the fish to Willy.

"Uh oh. You ate all the fish, Willy," Jesse said as the orca quickly swallowed the snack.

Lucille wasn't having any of it. Barking loudly the sea lion confronted the orca. Angry that the killer whale got to eat the fish and not her, Lucille dove into the water heading out to sea.

Both human and orca were surprised at the upset sea lion not sure what had gotten into her. Willy squealed as if laughing it off.

The blond teen looked to his watch to see how late int he day it was. The sound of a trucking pulling away caught the boy's attention. The truck drove off revealing a newly unloaded barrel of fish.

"Ha, a fresh supply," Jesse said with a grin, to willy he added, "You're gonna like working here."

Using a moving cart, Jesse wheeled the barrel to the end of the dock. Willy with a wide toothy smile watched his friend open the new barrel. After wrestling the lid off the barrel, Jesse chuckled at Willy's excitement. "What a mooch. Sorry Willy, these are for the others."

Willy squeaked in disappointment of not getting anymore free food. But it was momentary, while Jesse began to feed some of the other animals, Willy eyed the full barrel, As stealthy as he could the orca lifted himself out of the water. Reaching over the dock, Willy grabbed the entire barrel with his teeth and emptied it into his mouth. He returned the now emptied barrel back on the dock and with a 'I didn't do anything' squeak swam off into the cove. Just as Jesse came back for more fish the could do nothing but smile his best bud's mischievousness. What was he going to do with that whale, oh, well, what's done is done.

With the fish all gone, thanks to Willy, Jesse's list of chores was shorter. It didn't take long for the blond to complete the list and by then it was mid afternoon. Plenty of time to horse around.

"Cannonball!" Jesse shouted as Willy tossed him into the air. Curling tightly into a ball the young teen laughed as he hit water, creating a massive splash.

Shielding herself and the injured duck from the same splash. "Uh. Jesse, we try to keep the Healing Pond...safe and peaceful, okay?" Marlene said not amused as Jesse surfaced, spitting water out of his mouth.

Jesse glanced at Willy. "Sorry, bud, no more cannonball splashes." Willy squeaked in understanding as he scooped the boy onto his nose and lift Jesse onto the dock. "You oughta chill out. Marlene-you know, have a little fun? Do a few cannonball splashes?" Willy squeaked to show his agreement.

"I don't have time for fun. I'm working here, I want to make a difference." Marlene said placing the duck into a nesting box, "The ocean is a mess, Jesse."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "I suppose you're gonna blame, Willy."

Marlene smiled as she shook her head. "No, Jesse, I blame us. We need to clean it up, before it's too late."

"Looks alright to me." Said the blond sitting on the dock.

"Well it's not." Marlene continued as she sat beside the boy. "Everyday people dump junk in it: oil, chemicals, garbage."

"I know, all I said was don't be so serious about it."

"If we keep polluting, soon it will even harm Willy." Marlene reasoned. "I call that serious."

She left Jesse to think about what she said as she returned to work. The idea of Willy being hurt didn't sit well.

"It's okay, Willy, there's nothing to worry about." Said Jesse reassuringly, as to who he was reassuring, Jesse didn't know.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Out in the ocean, Lucille swam along looking for food. She saw several fish and race to catch them. Weaving around rocks and coral, she chased the fish halfheartedly, playing in the open sea. Schools scattered and regrouped trying all they can to get away from the hungry sea lion. Lucille kept with them as they weaved through kelp, under rock arches.

The hungry sea lion was about to grab one of the many fish, when a shadow loomed over her. Food forgotten she froze in shock at the sight of the object. Lucille suddenly found herself face-to-face with a huge machine. Spotlights blinded her and in seconds the iron claws grabbed her, along with mound of dirt and loads of other sea animals.

It was the mining cyberbot.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

When Mr. Naugle came outside , he discovered an empty barrel with large teeth marks. And he knew just who had done it.

"He has eaten the entire day's supply of fish!" He shouted.

"Willy?" Jesse replied innocently. "Nah."

"I know a killer whale's teeth marks when I see them." Mr. Naugle exclaimed, pointing towards the swimming orca as he continued, "Jesse, we cannot afford to feed...Tyrannosaurus Whale, here. The whale goes, comprende?"

Willy squealed in surprise. "If Willy goes, I go!" Jesse shouted feeling insulted for his friend. He was just messing around, no harm done. Sure the feed supply was gone, but that wasn't a big deal.

"Fine, I'll take you both off the payroll," Stated the institute director as he wrote on his clipboard.

"Fine!" Jesse growled as he grabbed his snorkel gear. "We got better things to do anyway. Yo, Willy!"

Willy angrily squealed as he popped up on the dock. His sudden appearance startling Mr. Naugle, leaving the man surprised at the behaviour.

"Let's go!" Shouted Jesse angrily as he climbed onto the orca's back.

Willy moved away from the dock and with a slap of his tail on the ocean surface created a big wave to splash all over the director. Mr. Naugle shouted as he was drenched completely. He did not appreciate the childishness of the pair.

"Why is Jesse leaving?" asked Randolph as he and Marlene returned from unloading supplies. Having missed the little altercation between director and teen.

Wringing out as much water as he could Mr. Naugle casually replied. "Oh, the boy just quit his job."

The three watched as the boy and orca headed out to sea. Marlene crossed her arms remaining silent, it was good riddance in her opinion that the two were gone, especially the orca. Randolph merely sighed as he shook his head in disappointment. He thought for sure Jesse would have been a big help to the institute, but he guess some things don't change.

Willy swam further away from the Healing Pond with Jesse. It was better out here, no rules, just the open sea.

"From now on, it's just you and me, Willy. And that's the way we like it." Jesse said as he place his diving mask over his eye sand nose. Willy squealed and clicked in response.

They dove under the water and swam side-by-side along the bottom. Seeing a group of rocks, Jesse swam off, away from Willy and hid in an underwater cave. The blond should have known it wouldn't take long for the orca to find him as Willy partly breached in the large pocket of air.

The boy followed Willy out of the cave and to a kelp forest. Being much slower than the orca, Jesse lost sight of Willy as the black and white whale swam around a large rock. He paused looking around the area for any sign of his friend.

Willy hid behind the rock, playing a trick on Jesse. He was going to swim out and scare his human friend when he saw something at the corner of his eye. Turning his head to look, Willy let out a surprised squeak. His game forgotten, the orca veered off toward the sea floor.

Jesse who had found Willy hiding was confused at his friend's behaviour. Curious, the boy followed the orca as quickly as he could. Jesse soon saw what Willy saw.

It was Lucille and she was hurt.

Quickly and carefully as he could, Willy scooped the sea lion onto his nose and headed for the surface, Jesse following closely behind. As they broke through the surface, Lucille took a breath, but she was badly hurt. She remained limp as Willy started moving towards Jesse.

"Lucille!" Jesse exclaimed as the orca brought the unconscious sea lion over to him. The boy took Lucille from Willy, "she's hurt bad."

The sea lion then began moving around in a panic, barking in pain as she struggled. She once again collapsed in Jesse's arms as he held her above the water.

"It's going to be okay, Lucille," Jesse calmly reassured her, "easy girl, eeeasy."

"Take her to Randolph, take her to Marlene!"

"Huh?" He did a double take at Willy, he thought he heard the orca speak. Jesse's jaw dropped. "Willy?"

Willy, who was just as surprised didn't reply as he swam off under the waves before coming back towards Jesse, scooping both human and seal lion onto his back. Willy began swimming as fast as he could back towards the shore, careful not to knock either Jesse or Lucille off.

Jesse was still in shock, "Did you just-speak to me?"

"I always speak to you," Willy replied just as shocked, "but for the first time-we understand each other."

"But how, man?" Jesse began to answer when he heard Lucille whine.

"Help...me...machine hurt me...please, help."

"Am I losing it, or did you two just...talk to me?" Jesse asked beginning to freak out a little, "Lucille, talk to me."

Lucille's sea lion bark was all the boy received.

"Willy? Can you still understand me? Come on, you guys." Willy's excited squeaks were the only answer as the orca swam faster towards shore. Jesse sighed in defeat, "Oh, well, must have bumped my head or something."

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

At the institute, Randolph assisted Mr. Naugle with his reports and supply lists while Marlene went about her duties. It was quiet now that the boy and whale were gone. There were no complaints about that from Marlene, but Randolph wanted the director to reconsider giving the boy a another chance.

"I'd like to give him a second chance, Randolph," Said MR. Naugle as he wrote on his clipboard. "But Jesse and that whale are nothing but trouble."

Pausing from her work, Marlene looked up and out to sea and spotted something on the horizon. "Uh oh, trouble's back." She wasn't happy to see the two coming back towards the Pond.

"I knew he'd come back," Randolph replied, using his hand to block the sun and get a better look at the boy and orca. Then something caught his eye, "something's wrong."

Willy raced closer towards the institute as Jesse held onto Lucille, bracing himself against the orca's dorsal fin. The two were now better seen by those on the dock.

Marlene spotted what Jesse was holding. "It's Lucille!" She shouted.

As soon as Willy splashed to the dock, Jesse handed the injured sea lion over to the adults. Randolph and Marlene wasted no time and worked quickly to bandage Lucille's wounds. Once bandaged, Lucille was laid on the shaded section of the dock to rest. Marlene gave the injured sea lion a pat on the head as she groaned.

"Sharks didn't do it. Wonder what she got into?" Randolph asked.

"The important thing is, Lucille's going to be okay," said Marlene as she joined the others.

"Thanks to Jesse and Willy." Randolph added, patting the boy on the shoulder.

The institute director cleared his throat as he looked at his watch, "Well, I'd better order more bandages." He chuckled.

Jesse and Randolph watch as Mr. Naugle walked off. Jesse began to wonder about the director's sanity. But that wasn't important, right now he needed to talk to Randolph. Pulling the native man aside to talk to him privately. Marlene continued tending to Lucille. "There, there Lucille, It's alright, girl." She said reassuringly.

Randolph followed the young boy to a small clearing beside the medical shack. Pine trees cast shade across the grass. The Healing Pond and open ocean could be seen in a panoramic view. A picnic table sat in the centre shaded comfortably by the small line of pines.

"What is it, Jesse?" Randolph asked as he and the boy stopped atop the small hill.

"I need to tell you something, Randolph." Jesse began, "Something happened out there. Willy talked to me. Lucille did, too! She said 'help me' and something about a machine."

Randolph looked at Jesse. "You heard them? You understood them?"

Jesse nodded. "It was amazing. Willy actually said your name. Marlene's too."

"Hold on now," Marlene said, joining the two as she heard her name mentioned. "Who's been talking about me?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I'm not sure I do," answered Jesse. He retold his adventure with Willy and how they had found Lucille. He then explained about hearing both orca and sea lion speak. "But then all the way back, I tried to get Willy to talk again, but all I got were whale squeaks." Willy squeaked as Jesse hesitated. "So what do you think?"

"Mirage? Nitrogen Narcosis?" Marlene joked not believing Jesse's story.

Randolph knew otherwise, the boy's tale holding a familiar ring. "I think you are a Truth Talker." Said the native man.

"A Truth Talker?" answered Jesse confused by the term.

"What's a 'Truth Talker'?" asked Marlene.

"Special kids, who can communicate with animals. Finding the truths of the Earth and share them." Replied Randolph. "My ancestors have always believed that certain kids have this gift."

"Special?" Denied Jesse, "I'm just a trouble maker, Randolph. You know that."

Randolph looked pointedly at the boy. "How many kids can make friends with a killer Whale?" He asked.

Jesse was surprised, Randolph was right. He was the only kid he knew of that was best buds with an orca. Maybe he was special. "Can I get him to talk again?"

"Jesse, a whale's vocal cords can't form words." Marlene told Jesse clearly not believing that animals can talk.

"Our ears wouldn't hear them." Randolph explained to the skeptic woman. "Only a truth Talker can hear the animals speak." The older man then turned to Jesse. "To get in touch with your powers, Jesse, you must be calm. Breathe slowly. Focus your energy." He advised. "Stay calm. Breath and focus."

Jesse wanted to try it out. "Stay calm, breathe and focus." He repeated aloud. Sitting in the shallows nearby Willy squealed as if responding to Jesse's test of his powers. Jesse turned to his friend, "Willy, speak to me. Come one, boy, say something."

Willy only squealed and clicked in response.

"Something besides squeak, squeak." The blond deadpanned beginning to think he didn't hear the orca talk in the first place.

Again Willy squealed excitedly in reply wanting the boy to understand him again.

"Ah, didn't work." Said Jesse disappointed. "Maybe he won't talk in front of you guys." Jesse suggested.

"Keep at it, Jesse." Shrugged Randolph not knowing what else to say to the boy.

"I better tend to Lucille," add Marlene not at all surprise Willy didn't talk. She and Randolph left the boy and orca returning to the institute.

"Stay calm, breath and focus." Jesse tried again repeating what Randolph had told him. "Stay calm, breath, focus."

It was a little while later in the day when Marlene and Randolph returned to check on Jesse. They found the young teen laying in the sun next to the water. His arms behind his head just staring into the sky. Beyond him Willy amused himself in the shallows.

"How's it going?" Randolph asked.

Having heard the man, Jesse sat up, "No luck. But I've been thinking. I want to help you guys." Jesse said. "I'm going to ask Mr. Naugle for my job back."

"Ah, then you have made progress." Joked Randolph.

Marlene put her arm around Jesse's shoulder. "Then come on, rookie." she said leading the boy back to the institute.

A little while later and much apologizing to the institute director, Jesse again followed Marlene. The two entered the boat house where the blond saw to his surprise, a mini sub moored to the interior dock.

"Now that you have your job back, I better show you how we get around in the ocean." Marlene said showing of the yellow mini submarine.

"I ride a whale, remember?" Jesse replied not overly impressed with the small craft.

Marlene rolled her eyes and opened the hatch before stepping inside. Jesse followed the older girl and took a seat in one of the three chairs.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOoo

A shadow lurked between the rocks powerful engine rumbling as it progressed through the dark water. Radar pinged as it navigated around coral, rocks and ridges. Within the large craft activity was a flurry as maintenance of the mechanisms were performed.

"We're at the new coordinatesss, sssir." Gurgled a toxic green slime creature.

In the large sub several more of the ooze creatures worked, pressing controls and preparing the cyberbot for redeployment. Water poured out from pipes filling the standing pool with sea water submerging the mining bot. Waters levels rose steadily.

Within the cyberbot cockpit sat the cyborg man as he received the reports from the gelatinous creatures. "Computer says there's a nice deposit of gold bearing ore just below the sea bed." He said joggling the joystick activating the digging claws. "I can't wait to get my claws into it."

At the pull of a lever more pipes were opened adding more water to be poured into the loading bay. The water level rose even higher and faster, completely submerging the mining bot. Headlights turned on illuminating the water as the hatch below it opened releasing the craft into the open ocean.

At the controls the cyborg piloted the craft away from the submarine and down towards the sea floor. The engines rumbled as it propelled further into the depths.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Jesse buckled his seat belt as Marlene went through the checklist for departure. "Mini sub to Randolph, do you read?" She called through the headset, checking the radio connection.

"Loud and clear, mini sub," Randolph replied confirming the connection.

Jesse was a little more impressed with the sub.

"This baby can do 50 knots, It links up with the institute's computer for pollution analysis," Marlene explained showing Jesse all the functions, "toxin levels, bio diagnostics."

"You're really pumped about this 'save the oceans' stuff, huh?" Jesse noted.

"When I was seven I had a pet otter named Whiskers. I loved him." Answered Marlene, her voice tinged with sadness as she remembered back to her childhood. "We had fun together, like you do with Willy."

Jesse gave Marlene a sympathetic look, understanding the tone of the story.

"An oil spill killed Whiskers. He couldn't swim with oil in his fur. He just drowned." Marlene continued sadly, "I still remember the TV saying how it was a small spill, no real damage done."

Jesse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Marlene.

The mournful moment was interrupted by an insistent beeping as the boat house doors opened. Marlene fired up the engines and guide the small submersible out towards the open water.

Regaining her composure, Marlene changed the mood. "Now let's go find out what caused Lucille's injury." She said continuing her explanation of how the mini sub worked, "you fill the ballasts like this, then tilt the bow plains and you're a whale, rookie. Only you can stay down much longer."

The yellow craft slipped below the waves and dove to deeper water. The sun filtered through the surface as beams of light. Propeller trailing bubbles that danced between the light in a synchronized ballet towards the rippling surface as the submarine travelled through an underwater rock garden. Marlene switched on the lights to illuminate their path into the darker depths.

"The ocean is beautiful, hate to see anything happen to it." Said Jesse as he stared out of the domed window, watching the sea life pass by.

"It's up to us, Jesse." Marlene answered, "If we don't take care of it our kids will have nothing."

"What a horrible thought." Jesse said.

"That humans are destroying the Earth?" Marlene asked.

"No, that I'm going to have kids someday." Jesse replied lightening the mood. He and Marlene shared a laughed at the joke.*

It was short lived as from the window of the mini sub something caught their attention. Both pf them gasp in surprise as a strange machine headed right for the submersible. It was the cyberbot and came at them with its iron claws open.

Laughter echoed within the cyberbot as its pilot controlled the iron claws. The two passengers in the mini sub could do nothing but brace for impact as the claws clamped onto the sub, attempting to crush the yellow craft. Jesse and Marlene were jostled in their seats as they could do nothing. The cyborg continued his dark laughter as he attacked.

"Randolph, come in, Randolph!" Marlene shouted over the radio.

"Jam their communications! We can't let them report us!" The cyborg ordered his minions. They instantly began pressing buttons shutting off all frequencies near by.

"Randolph!" Marlene continued, but all she received was radio feedback. "It's dead, Jesse!"

"So are we! What is that thing? Don't they know we're here?" Jesse asked.

"The external cameras! Maybe the flashes will get their attention," Marlene said as she flipped the switch and began using the camera flash causing the outside lights to flash on and off.

The flash was bright and it blinded the cyberbot's pilot, causing him to let go of the controls. He shouted in shock from the light. The mining bot lost its grip on the mini sub, releasing it from its grasp.

Marlene wasted no time and gunned the engines getting her and Jesse away and fast. The damaged sub sputtered away as she had trouble controlling it, doing all she could to keep from colliding into the rocks.

To make matters worse, the unknown craft was in pursuit. Quickly gaining on them with its more powerful engines. Iron claws extended to grab onto the fleeing mini sub. Jarring the small craft as the claws latched onto the side ballast tanks. The cyberbot forced the smaller vehicle to the sea floor with a hard impact. Crushing the submersible as it was dragged into the sandy bottom.

Jesse and Marlene screamed as they were helpless to stop the larger craft. Bracing themselves as the mini sub hull began to creak from strain.

"All they'll find is a tragic accident." chuckled the cyborg. A large shadow then distracted him, "huh?"

BANG...the cyberbot shuddered as it was slammed by a large object. With an angry squeal an orca slammed into the side of the cyberbot. The impact causing the machine to let go of the mini sub.

"It's Willy!" Jesse exclaimed, looking out of the view port. But then the hull burst as water began pouring into the sub. "Uh oh, we're taking on water!"

"I can't clear the ballast tanks!" Shouted Marlene as she furiously tried the controls.

The mini sub sank to the sea floor and slid along the bottom towards a deep abyss. Metal shrieked as it scraped through the sand. The abyss grew closer and closer, there was nothing to stop it. Jesse and Marlene braced themselves.

The scrapping sound of the mini subs belly on sand suddenly went silent. The small craft had stopped just on the edge of the chasm. It creaked and groaned as it rocked precariously on the cliff. The chasm was very big and very dark, if they fall there would be no coming back.

Quickly Marlene and Jesse unbuckled from their seats and headed for the back of the sub. They were shocked to see just how much water was coming into the craft.

They didn't have a lot of time.

Willy continued his confrontation with the cyberbot, squeaking angrily as he continued to slam into the craft. Bearing his teeth as he attacked. The cyborg inside braced himself for each impact.

The cyberbot groaned under strain and began falling apart. Willy kept slamming his tail and body onto the mining bot determined to destroy it. Bit by bit the cyberbot collapsed into a heap of metal on the ocean floor. Those within the craft were shaken from the impact. The cyborg growled in frustration for being stopped by nothing more than a killer whale. By THAT killer whale.

Willy howled as he left the cyberbot to rust, heading away in search of the mini sub. He followed the deep gouge in the sand from the yellow craft dragging along. His call echoing through the water.

Marlene grunted as she tried to turn the release mechanism of the air lock, it wouldn't budge and inch. She tried a few more times to turn it but it was no use. "It's jammed." She said slumping against the door exhausted.

Jesse grew worried.

They were trapped.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Within the damaged mining bot the cyborg was not finished with the orca. His high tech submarine soon came from the open water. Lights turned on guiding the craft to the cyberbots location. Hovering overhead the docking bay doors opened allowing two industrial magnets to drop from inside. Clamping onto the destroyed mining craft it began lifting the smaller craft. Steadily it climbed as the cables retracted bringing the cyberbot into the submarine, the bay doors closing behind it.

At the control of the submarine he piloted on search of his target. The cyborg was definitely not finished.

Not at all.

"The whale-seeking torpedo is ready." gurgled one of the toxic creatures.

"Well then, fire!" shouted the cyborg from the pilots seat.

A single projectile shot away from the dark coloured sub, bubbles trailing in its wake. It hurdled towards the direction of the mini sub, heading straight for Willy, who happily squealed as he swam around the mini sub.

The concerned orca squeaked in surprise as he spotted the missile zooming towards him. Quickly he raced off leading the torpedo from the damaged mini sub. Without missing a beat the projectile followed close behind. Willy dodged around coral, twisting and turning as the missile kept on his tail.

Propelled forward by his fluke as he raced ahead, weaving up and down in the water forcing the torpedo to follow. Strain to keep up was beginning to show as the missile began to wobble in Willy's wake. Swimming hard towards the surface, the orca made a spectacular leap over a sandbar.

Rock and sand exploded as the torpedo collided into the sandbar, reducing it to rubble.

Unharmed, Willy splashed into the water on the other side. He spy hopped to see the destruction. Squealing he saw that there was barely anything left. That had been a close one, any slower and he would have been the sandbar.

Smug, thinking his torpedo worked and the whale was gone, the cyborg gave out orders.

"Return to base!" He laughed victoriously as the submarine steered away, vanishing into the ocean depths.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

"If we fall into the abyss, even those scuba tanks won't save us," Marlene admitted having tried the air lock again. "Look, I'm sorry I gave you such a rough time when you arrived."

"That's okay, I'm not easy to like some times," replied Jesse, accepting the apology.

"The kind of guy only a killer what would love, huh?" The sound of an orca cry interrupted Marlene from saying more as she and Jesse looked out the view port.

"Willy!" exclaimed Jesse relieved to see the orca appear at the window as if summoned.

Willy squeaked and squealed as he looked back into the mini sub. He nudged the sub causing the two humans inside to brace themselves. The impact causing the craft to shift further towards the edge.

"One more nudge and we go over." Said Marlene, as Willy swam back around to the window.

"If only I could talk to him!" Jesse thought out loud.

"External microphone and speakers," Marlene answered turning on the speakers, "if you can talk to Willy, do it now, rookie!"

"Willy! Can you hear me?" Jesse said testing the speakers. He only received squeaks in response. "Stay away from us, stay away!"

Willy again nudged the mini sub causing it to rock again.

"Its not working." said Marlene as she began to panic. A panic Jesse shared.

Panic. That's it! "What was it Randolph said?...Calm down, breathe, focus." As he concentrated he turned to the hovering orca and said calmly, "Willy, get under us and lift us to the surface."

Willy squeaked and swam out of sight. Jesse and Marlene waited and waited...

"Its no use!" Marlene confessed giving up.

All of a sudden they felt the sub shake, at first thinking it was going over the edge. Fear gripped them tightly, but then they realized the sea floor was disappearing beneath them. The sub was rising!

Willy squealed as he pushed the mini sub to the surface. Water splashed as the yellow craft broke through the waves. Jesse and Marlene hugged in victory, happy that Willy finally understood.

ooOOOooOOoSka'ana TalesoOOooOOOoo

Back at the institute, Jesse, Marlene, Randolph and Mr. Naugle watched TV as the screen showed pictures of the cyberbot.

"These pictures were taken by the institute's mini sub. However no trace of the illegal mining equipment was found." said the news caster.

"Could have been a terrible accident." Randolph commented.

"It was no accident, Randolph." Replied Jesse, "those guys were after us."

"We'd still be down there is it hadn't been for you and Willy." Marlene admitted, "I guess you really can talk to him."

"I'm still working on getting him to talk to me." Jesse said with determination as he headed for the door.

Later in the evening , Jesse sat at the edge of the Healing Pond. The orca swimming in circles in the shallow amusing himself while the blond boy meditated. The sun slowly slinking down to the horizon. The blue sky starting to gain its orange glow of sunset.

"Stay calm, breathe and focus," said Jesse to himself as he tried it.

Willy paused from swimming and popped up on the shore edge. "Jesse, I understand you." The orca said.

"Finally!" Jesse exclaimed, hugging his friend. "I was going looney trying to stay calm."

"I have something important to tell you." Willy explained. "The human who attacked you, my friends and I have been fighting him for years. We call him, The Machine. But now that we can talk to you, maybe together we can stop him!"

"Willy, it's dangerous. I mean we'd be in trouble every minute," Jesse hesitated taking in what the orca told him. "Oh, well. We're always in trouble anyway." He and Willy laughed at their own joke.

Jesse jumped onto Willy's back as the orca began moving away from the shore. Willy swam across the Healing Pond towards the open ocean.

"Yo Willy! Let's go!" Jesse cheered.

"Oh, so that's what you've been yelling at me for the last two years." Willy commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth:<strong> This turned out better than i planned. a few moments i'll admit are rushed as i couldn't think of more filler. I tried to do the 'every picture has a 1000 words' thing. the Machine's scenes are short not by choice as there really wasn't much screen time for him in this episode.

*Jesse's line about having kids made me laugh, because i know what he doesn't know, he gets twins! double the trouble XD

Like it? love it? hate it? rate it!...R&R and let me know what you thought. I don't write for reviews i just like hearing what you think!


End file.
